The Ancient Lord
by Storylady35
Summary: Two lands are split by a grand and anceint forest. There is a single path to cross it and if left some are never seen again. Those who are, tell tale of magic and wonder. A young princess leaves the path and finds wonder and magic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Last one of the night and I do believe I have been promising this one for a while now. This one has been taking so long as I've got beta to be reading it, looking for plot holes and so on. Apparently Rin sleeps too much but… *shrug* **

**But anyway, big thanks to lady Shenzuki for her work.**

**And here it is; **

The Ancient Lord.

By Storylady35

Once upon a time there was a large forest that bordered between two peaceful countries; both strong, rich and filled with fine people.

The forest was filled with game for hunting and timber for trading, while a mountain towards the south had a rich deposit of gold so it was a popular location for miners.

Unfortunately the forest itself was so dark and deep that no one really strayed from the single ancient path that cut through the trees so the two countries could trade and people could travel. No one ever strayed from the path but those few who did stray from the path would either never return or return with tales of magic and wonders.

One of those who strayed from the path was a young girl in plain brown clothes with long black hair. She wasn't there by choice, she was only five years old and had gotten lost. It had been a few hours since she'd lost her way from the path and now she was tired, cold and hungry as well as limping from a painful leg, blood dripping from the long cut down, unable her to put weight on it for more than a few seconds. With her young age, she was crying from the pain and her body was beginning to fail, causing her to stager between the trees.

The girl sniffed and wiped her runny nose across her sleeve, looking over the forest. "I… I need somewhere to rest." She muttered to herself but the trees overheard her, taking pity on her and parted, revealing a mound of earth and rocks with a darkened cove between them. The girl gasped at the image before limping over to it.

The pitch black area revealed itself to be a cave and the girl found her way to the entrance, peering in but she couldn't see much. It was dry and warm so she limped inside, leaning against a wall and seeing to her leg, tearing the sleeve of her dress and wrapping it around her to stop the bleeding. Once she had, she leant on the cave wall, panting and thinking about how she would get home until it all turned to worry and she just fell asleep, eyes closed and head dropped to the side.

Hours later, the young girl slowly opened her eyes. Her hand closed around something soft and damp so she sat up, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. There was a warm glow coming from a fire beside her and a fur blanket was draped over her shoulders as she lay on a bed of feathers, fur and moss. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realised she was still inside the cave just a little deeper, the mouth barely visible above her. "Where… where am I?"

Her eyes moved across the cave. The fire appeared to be in an old sunk hole while the smoke was drawn out by a hole in the roof covered in grass. There was nothing else in the cave apart from the bed she was lying in.

"Someone must live here… they must have… have helped me." She smiled, holding the fur over her shoulders. "This has a nice smell." Holding it tight, the girl lay back on her side, closing her eyes and resting on the mossy bed, casting herself into a sleep so her body could recover. A sharp sound woke her and she sat up to see who had helped her. But on seeing her saviour, she gasped.

It wasn't a man as she had thought but instead she found herself sat up and looking at an enormous grey dog. Easily as tall as her if she stood but with thick soft looking fur, its ears perked at the top of its head while it's presence practically radiated strength. She covered her mouth to stop herself gaping as it walked over to her, towered over as she knelt in the bed.

It looked at her with deep strong golden eyes that were narrow with what looked like a mix between both boredom and frustration. It stared at her for a moment then opened its mouth, dropping the small scrap of fabric it had been carrying. On the floor, the fabric opened to reveal three large apples that rolled across the cave floor.

The girl looked at them for a moment then swallowed. "A…are… are these for me?"

As the apples fell still, the dog turned away from her, walking across the ground, its paws padding loudly on the stone floor and claws scratching the earth. Once by the fire, it kicked a log into the dying flames and lay down beside it.

While he sat there, the girl looked at the apples beside her, she grabbed one and lifted it to her lips, taking a long bit and chewing.

One eye remained on the dog as it lay beside the fire and she had to notice the dog had an eye on her as well. As she finished the third apple, the girl turned to look at the dog. "Thank you."

Slowly the dog opened its eyes and stood, walking over to her. Looming over her, it growled a little deeply before opening its mouth. "What is your name girl?"

Its voice was just as much of a growl as a dog would be expected to give but it spoke so clearly and in words the girl could understand. "You… you can talk?" She stammered, a little shocked but more curious and amazed.

"Yes. And I asked you your name." Taking a moment just to believe that the dog before her was speaking, the girl bowed her head. "My name is Rin."

"Rin." It repeated but her name sounded strange in its deep growl of a voice. The dog revealed a mouthful of large fangs in what could be called either a smile or a snarl. "Well, Rin, you have trespassed in my home."

"I'm so sorry. I was lost in the forest and I cut my leg."

The dog moved his eyes away from her head and looked down at her leg. "I see. Very well, you may stay here until well enough to walk."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Umm… what's your name? If I may ask."

As it walked away from her towards the fire, the dog nodded. "My name is Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

The dog nodded, turning to look back at her. "I am the lord and master of this forest."

Rin smiled and bowed her head. "Well thank you for allowing me to stay here Lord Sesshomaru."

"Get some sleep girl. The more you rest, the faster you recover."

Curling up in the fur, Rin closed her eyes but she felt comfortable in his presence, almost warm. "Thank you my lord."

The dog watched her as she curled up to sleep then set his head down on his front paws, eyes locked on the fire.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sniffing, Rin licked her lips and cracked her eyes open. "Umm, that smells nice." She licked her lips again, sitting up and looking across the fire. The dog was stood beside the fire, his eyes locked on the flames as two large fish cooked on some sticks.

Then the dog looked up at her. "You like fish?"

"Very much my lord."

"Then come, eat."

"Thank you!" Rin giggled as she made her way up but then fell down onto the bed, grabbing her wounded leg. Slowly the fabric began to turn red and the air filled with the bitter smell of tears. "Oww. My leg."

The dog leaned over the fire and picked up one of the fish in his mouth and walked over, holding it to her.

Rin sniffed once as she looked at the fish then nodded and took the cooked food from his mouth, her hand brushing light on his fur. She tried to stop herself but it was so soft, she just let out a small gasp. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he let go of the fish and quickly stepped back.

Then he blinked and turned away from her, walking to the fire and lifting the second fish and sat to eat it.

Rin sat as well with the meal, nibbling at the hot fish until her stomach was full. Licking her lips and fingers, Rin then turned to the bandage, undoing it and looking at the cut, wiping it with the scrap. It had begun to scab but now it was bleeding freshly from her sudden movements. She groaned a little as it stung. "Oww."

"It hurts?"

"A lot."

He narrowed his eyes then stood again, walking over and looking at the wound. "It is a deep cut. How did you come by it?"

The girl looked at the cut before pulling it under the skirt of her dress. "I… I was attacked."

"By who?"

"I… I don't know. They just came out of nowhere and… I don't know."

The dog lowered his whole body to the ground, staring at the wound before him. "What were you doing out in this forest alone?"

"I wasn't alone; I was with my friends. They told me to run… but… but I… I got lost!"

"I see. You have family?"

"Yes. My mother, father and elder sisters."

"They will be worried about you."

The girl blinked as she heard his words. He sounded sad. Then she flinched as the dog began licking away at her wound, his rough tongue wet on her skin. It stung a little but soon he stopped and Rin looked at her leg. The bloody cut was now clean and smaller than before but still long and raw. She blinked as the dog stood and turned towards the cave entrance. "Thank you my lord."

The dog turned to look at her then looked back at the entrance. "I am going to hunt. Remain here. I will return before dusk."

"Alright."

With a small nod, he looked to the cave entrance and ran out in several loud quick strides.

Stretching her leg out, Rin looked over the cave. It was so simple and plain, empty yet warm and homey. Her eyes drifted to the fire and she had to wonder how the great dog had formed a fire. The warmth was so welcome she didn't really worry and curled up in the mix of fur, moss and feathers.

She slept for a while then sat and looked at the fire, wondering when the dog would come back. She did try and stand but her leg would not hold so she sat and thought over her family.

"Rin."

Shaking herself awake, Rin looked up from the fire as Lord Sesshomaru walked back into the cave. She smiled and bowed a little. "Welcome back. Did you have a good hunt?"

He gave her a strange glare as he reached down and picked the dead rabbit from the floor and carried it over. "Rin, lie down and close your eyes. I do not want you to see this."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes shone in the darkness. "Have you ever seen a rabbit being gutted?"

Biting her lip, Rin nodded. "Yes, once."

"It is not pleasant, is it?"

"N-No… not really."

"Then do as I asked."

"Alright." Rin sighed as she lay back on the bed and pulled the fur over her head, hiding herself from the sight before her but she could still hear as the dog ripped and tore at the animal with his claws and fangs. The sounds did make her stomach churn but she pushed it down and closed her eyes, blocked it out by humming until told she could come out. After eating, Lord Sesshomaru asked Rin to undo the bandage on her leg again and he sat licking it clean before sitting opposite the fire and watching her sleep.

The next day Rin felt a little better so was able to limp around the cave with the dog watching her every move. Again he went off to hunt and returned with fish which Rin was able to help prepare and watch over them as they cooked.

For three more days Rin sat in the cave and waited while the dog went out to hunt, sometimes returning with rabbits, sometimes fish. If it was rabbits Rin was made to sit with her head covered but if it was fish the dog didn't mind her helping. They sat in silence the rest of the time but sometimes the child's curiosity would take over and she'd ask questions. Mostly they were ignored but every now and then the dog didn't mind answering and Rin learnt he lived in the cave for far longer than she'd been alive, which wasn't hard as was only five herself. She also learnt that he had had become lord over the forest by defeating all who opposed him. From this Rin learnt the dog was both strong and old. But as each day passed, Rin found herself grateful for his help and company.

Then, as he sat up from her side and looked at her leg which was now nothing but a faint scar, Lord Sesshomaru nodded. "Your leg is fully healed." He turned away from her. "Tomorrow we begin the walk back. Which side of the forest are you from?"

"Palervale."

"That is at least five days. We leave at dawn."

Rin reached out her hand suddenly. "Sesshomaru!" But he was gone, running out of the cave. She might have followed him but she didn't want to get lost. She'd been out of the cave a couple of times but only with Sesshomaru and he had remained constantly close to her. So she curled up on the bed and closed her eyes, dreaming about returning home.

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I have no idea when I'll update any of my stories again. I've got a busy few months ahead of me so please be patient for stories. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

After a comfortable yawn and satisfying stretch, Rin faced the huge dog towering over her with furrowed brows. "I said dawn Rin."

"I'm sorry my lord."

"Get up, we may make some distance. Come and stay close to me."

Jumping up Rin walked alongside the dog as he lead her out of the cave and into the forest, the sun was already reasonably high in the sky but the lord kept walking, leading her through the trees, his eyes always ahead and his face stone cold.

A step or two behind him, Rin looked around them. "Shouldn't we be walking to the path? I was told it's the only way through the forest."

"It is not safe for either of us on that path. The forest is my domain; we will make better time and be safer if we stay here."

"Oh."

And that was all the explanation Rin needed, she didn't say another word for the rest of the walk, hours passing with nothing but the sound of the wind and birds until the dog stopped by a large hollow oak where he announced they would stay the night. He told her to sit in the hollow and wait for him so she did and sat and waited. He soon returned with some roots and berries, muttered something about her growling and how she should eat and go to sleep.

He sat out of the hollow, his head raised as he looked up at the trees, admiring the moon and stars as they shone above him. Then he heard a moan and turned to see Rin rolling over and curling herself up, her eyes half open as she tried to get comfy on the cold hard earth. He growled softly to her. "Can't sleep?"

"I'm cold and I miss the bed."

Her honestly and innocence made the great old dog sigh and he walked slowly into the hollow, first sitting then lying on his belly behind the girl. He was so big that her whole body was the same as his middle and his tail wrapped around her like a blanket. Soon she gave a warmed smile and a pleased sound, rolling over into him as her hands closed around clumps of his fur, holding on tight and nosing her way into him. "Thank you my lord."

The dog said nothing, just set his head down, looking over at the tiny girl. Sat next to him, she really did look small. Slowly his eyes closed and he too fell into a rest in the hollow of the oak.

With Rin right next to him it was easy to wake her when dawn came and soon the two were walking again.

The dog pointed out places for Rin to get water to drink or berries she could eat as well as what was poisonous.

As she stood by a berry bush, a small snake began to slide its way towards her bare feet, fangs ready to bite and take the human down but the girl didn't see it. All she saw was Sesshomaru suddenly running past her, disappearing behind a tree and reappearing a moment later, licking his lips before turning to walk on down the forest. That night he found another tree for them to rest under and once again he lay behind her and allowed her to warm herself in his fur.

On the third day, the great dog narrowed his eyes. "Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"Do you see the sun?"

She looked up and saw it before her. "Yes my lord."

"I want you to keep walking towards it. Keep heading into the sun. If it sets or you lose sight of it, stop and wait for me."

Fear clutched the girl like a cold hand. "Are… are you leaving me?"

He nodded. "Only for a moment."

"Why?"

He walked slowly but Rin noted his right ear was twitching a little. "I do not wish to panic you Rin."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin… there are six wolves behind us. They have been following us for a while now and they are considering attacking you. I will take care of them but you must keep walking. Understood?"

Rin nodded slowly. "Yes, I… I understand."

"Keep walking into the sun. If I have not found you by sunset, stay where you are and wait for me. Now, keep going west." His eyes moved to hers and saw fear. Quickly he brushed his face against her cheek, warming it as he whispered. "Do not fear, I will find you. Now go on without me."

Sniffing, Rin nodded and looked up at the sun, keeping it in her view as she walked and left the grey fur dog behind her. She didn't hear anything or see anything but she kept her face turned to the sun and walked.

She walked and walked, stopping to get something to drink and look over the forest, hoping to see the grey of her friend and protector. But she didn't so continued into the sun. Eventually it set beyond the horizon and she found a tree with large tangled roots to curl up in and wait. She couldn't sleep, too cold and too worried so she sat and sniffed and tried not to cry as she waited.

Her mind and body were aching for rest but her heart would not, not until she was sure Sesshomaru was safe. He was a great beast after all, she had no doubts he was magnificent and could protect himself but she still worried.

Finally she heard a rustle and stood up from her hiding place. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

There was a small painful grunt as the giant hound walked out of the trees and over to her, his front right leg lifted off the floor. "I'm here Rin." He said softly, limping over and looking eye to eye with her. "Don't fear, I've dealt with them."

Tears poured down her face faster than she could wipe them away. "I was so worried! I… I was worried you wouldn't come back!" She sobbed and her knees gave way so she fell to the floor. "I… I… I was scaredddddd!" She brawled then saw the blood on his leg. "And you're hurt! This is all my fffaaault." She choked the last word out, dragging it in her tears.

The dog looked at her, his head lowered now then he stepped forward and placed his head on her shoulder. "Do not cry Rin. I will recover by dawn."

"But… but… but…."

"Rin, stop crying. It is late and you are tired." He stepped away and lay down behind her. "Come on, lie down and rest girl." Rin sniffed as she lay down and held even tighter to the fur, crying herself to sleep while the dog looked at her and wrapped his tail even tighter around her, making sure she was warm and covered. He spent most of the night wondering why she would be worried about him, especially from those stupid pups of wolves.

_She's young and does not know my power and strength. Children are always scared of the littlest of things. _

When the dawn finally came once more, he allowed her a little longer to sleep before waking her gently with the tip of his nose. "Rin, Rin it's time to move on."

She yawned and stretched as he stood and looked over the trees. "How… much further my lord?"

"Two days walk and we will be at the border of Palervale."

"Alright."

Rin's heart was warmed and lightened by the idea of returning home and she began humming in her steps while the hound walked beside her, his head an equal height to hers.

They continued onwards for hours until Rin began to hear the sound of running water.

"There is a river up ahead. It may be a good idea to wash while we are there."

Rin nodded and listened as the river grew louder and soon she found the trees parting and saw the river. "Oh my lord! It looks wonderful!"

The dog walked over and leant into the water, his tongue lapping up some. When he was finished, he looked up at Rin. "If you wish to wash then do so. There is a shallow area just a little upstream where we can cross then you can wash while I hunt."

"Oh yes please!"

"Follow me then." He walked up along the side of the river until the water became shallow and rocks became visible, creating a path across the way. Rin stood for a moment before the great dog began to very slowly walk his way across the river, his paws dripping in and out of the water as he walked. Half way across, he stopped and turned to look back as Rin began following him, smiling at the cold water crossing her feet while she held up her skirt.

Once across the liquid, the lord looked at her and the trees. "You will be safe here, there is no one around that may harm you. I'll return with our supper."

"Don't be too long."

He nodded then ran off into the trees while Rin undressed and paddled into the water and washed herself down, paying special attention to her now healed cut. Once clean she dressed again and tied her hair in a braid before passing her time with flower picking.

"Rin."

With a wide smile, the girl turned to see the great grey hound walking over to her while by his paws was a dead rabbit. She hurried over to him. "Look at all these flowers I found!"

"They are wonderful Rin. Rin, can you collect some fire wood?"

"Ok." She placed the flowers by the rabbit and hurried off to find the firewood, soon returning with several arms full of dry wood. Sesshomaru was sat with the rabbit in his paws, pulling the last of the fur off with his teeth. He lifted his head and nodded to the ground. "Put them here."

Rin did as he asked and even made a small pile from it. Then the dog stood. "Follow me. I have something to show you."

For a moment she followed in curiosity but then he stopped by a fallen tree and sniffed the air then pointed to a rock by the tree. "Rin, carefully lift that rock."

The girl did as he asked and saw that under the tree was some kind of slime. "Ewww… what is that?"

"Do not touch it Rin or it will burn your skin. Take a stick and cover it in the slime."

Again she did as told and carefully coated the end of a stick in the thick slime. As she did, the stick began to smoke, startling the girl but she held on the other end just before it burst into flames.

"Take it to the fire Rin, hurry."

Sprinting over to the fire, Rin placed the stick in the middle of the wood and stepped back, watching as the flames grew and consumed the rest of the stand. She sat and looked over at the dog while he sat next to her, watching the flames as they grew.

They cooked the meat and Rin set herself to sleep by the now glowing embers with the peaceful sound of water alongside her. As she slept, the dog across from her stood up and walked into the river to look up stream. Slowly he knelt in the water and placed his head under, allowing the flow to run though his fur, chilling to the touch and slowly cleaning his murky grey coat.

As he lay under the water, his eyes closed and felt the dirt and grime that clung to every strand fade. When he finally emerged from the water, he appeared different in the moonlight, as if the moon itself had been trapped in the coat. He looked at the orb of light and felt it warm and dry him.

All night he sat, watching the moon and the river until the sun began to rise and he walked over to the sleeping girl and nudged her with his face. "Time to wake up."

Use to his way of waking, Rin moaned and opened her eyes, sitting up and looking up at the dog beside her. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned to the forest and began to walk. "Let us away."

"Lord Sesshomaru… your fur!" She walked behind him as always but couldn't take her eyes away from the glow and beauty of his now silver coat. "It was grey last night. And… and you have strange markings on your face now."

"They were hidden."

"Why?"

He turned his head a little but kept walking. "You are too young to understand. Now come, we have a long way to go today."

The rest of the day was spent in silence like normal but Rin just couldn't get over the beauty that had been hidden by simple dirt. She'd always known there was more to the great dog than she could simply see. Now he was purely beautiful outside and she wanted to remain closer than ever. She walked beside him and carefully brushed her fingers across the fur and felt her cheek warm at the sensation.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Rin?"

"How much further is it to Palervale?"

"We will be at the edge of the forest near Palervale by night fall."

"Will… would you take me all the way home? Back to my sisters and parents?"

He didn't fault in his steps but the dog did lower his head a little. "It is not safe for me to leave the forest."

"Oh but you would be! If you are with me, no one could ever harm you! You'd be under my protection! Father says so!"

The dog paused for a moment and turned quickly to face Rin. "Why would you say that Rin?"

Rin stopped and blushed a little then lowered her head. "Well… Palervale is my father's land."

His golden eyes widened a little. "You mean… your father is the king?"

"Yes."

"Then you are a princess."

"The youngest of four."

He frowned at her for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down at her bare feet and rocked back on her heals. "I was told not to tell anyone who I was."

There was no emotion in his face or body, he just stood before her, eye level with her and stone still. "Then why were you in the forest?" She kept her head down and rocked back and forth on her feet, biting her lip as she kept silent. This didn't help the lord's already short temper and he snapped at her. "No more lies or secret Rin! Tell me everything or I take you no further. Why were you in the forest?"

Rin bit her lip then sighed. "It's a tradition that every four years a princess of Palervale… travels across the ancient forest to this… nunnery and spends one month there."

"And how did you end up in my cave?"

"On my way home… we were attacked. The guards I was with told me to run… but I got hurt." She lifted her eyes and sobbed a little. "If you hadn't found me… I'd be dead!"

"Who attacked you?"

"Bandits."

"In the forest?"

"Yes."

The dog stared eye to eye with her then blinked and looked away. "Let's go."

"You'll take me home?"

"Yes. I will take you to the city. After that, you are on your own."

"Oh no, please come with me! PLEASE!"

"I should not leave the forest."

"But I'd keep you safe. And I know how too!" She yipped, suddenly a little cheerier. while stopping and reaching to her neck, undoing a necklace that came up from under her dress and revealed itself to be a delicate round pendent engraved with a rose and sword. Kneeling Rin placed the silver chain around the dog's neck. "There! As long as you have this, you are under the king's protection. No one may harm you."

She touched the pendent as it hung around his neck then looked up at his eyes. She smiled and sighed a little as he looked at her but then the dog stepped forward and placed his head over her shoulder and rested it there for a moment. "Thank you, little Rin." Then he stepped away. "Come, we still have a long way to go. I will take you to the palace gates."

"Won't you…"

"That is my final word. Come along Rin."


	4. Chapter 4

The man gasped and yelled as he ran forward. "Rin! Oh Rin my little girl!"

The girl smiled broadly as she ran forward and into his arm, burying her face in his shoulder while he lifted her off the floor. "Papa!"

The king half laughed, half cried as he hugged the girl tight, his hand rubbing up and down on her back. "Oh Rin my darling, my little girl. I thought I would never see you again! I really feared… I really thought you were dead."

"Oh papa! I'm so happy to see you again."

"Rin?"

Rin looked up suddenly from her father's shoulder and saw a woman in black running towards them; her skirt picked up so high, her knees were visible. She ran over and took the girl from the man. "Oh Rin! Rin my little girl! My sweet little baby! Oh I…."

"Momma…" the girl sobbed, hugging the woman tight. "Oh momma. I missed you most of all!"

"Oh my little Rin I missed you too. I was so worried. That's it, no more monastery visits for you. You are staying right where I can see you."

"Oh momma."

The king smiled as he reached out, stroking the little girl's hair off her face. "Rin, there is something different about you. Did you come through the forest?"

Rin smiled as she leant on her mother. "Yes papa."

"Did you really Rin? All on your own?"

"No mama, I had help." Her smile vanished as she looked down the path at the gates to the palace. "He said he would bring me as far as the palace gate… but no further."

"He, Rin? Who is _he_?"

"Lord Sesshomaru. He is the lord and master of the ancient forest."

The king and queen exchanged strange looks while Rin rested her head on the queen's shoulder. The queen cuddled the girl closer and sighed. "Well, we are indebted to this Lord Sesshomaru for keeping you safe and bringing you home."

"He was so kind mama. I really wanted you to meet him but he said it wasn't safe. He had return to the forest." She yawned into the queen's shoulder and cuddled into her thick black hair. "Mama, I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?"

The queen giggled a little then nodded, turning towards the palace behind them. "Yes my dear. I'll even have the cook bring up some fresh cookies for you."

"I can have them in bed?"

"Only tonight little one."

Rin smiled as she hugged her mother and looked over her shoulder, her eyes scanning for the great dog. But she couldn't see him so turned her eyes to her father as they entered the palace. "Papa… you remember you told me that anyone who wears the crest of our family is safe from harm?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Well… I gave my seal to Lord Sesshomaru. So… would that mean he can come back and see me? If he wanted to?"

The king chucked a little. "Yes my dear. Tell me what your lord looks like and I will make sure all the guards know not to harm him."

Rin yawned again as the queen carried her down the halls of the palace. "He… he has long silver fur that catches the moonlight. And he has golden eyes like the sun. And his claws so sharp that he can skin a rabbit without harming the flesh." She yawned once more and closed her eyes. "P… promise me… he won't be… harmed. If he comes back."

The king nodded. "Yes Rin. I will be sure that if a man with long silver hair and golden eyes comes to the palace, providing he has your pendent, he will be welcomed here with open arms."

Rin suddenly looked up, wide awake. "Oh no papa, he isn't a man."

"Oh?"

"He's a huge dog. The biggest I have ever seen. He's as tall as me! And he has this mark… right here on his forehead."

The king smiled as he patted the girl on the head. "So your lord is a _dog_! Oh. Well, in that case, I will be sure to tell the guards that if a great dog with white fur and golden eyes comes to the palace then he will not be harmed and be free to do as he pleases."

"Thank you papa."

The queen smiled as she reached out to a door before them and opened it. "Rin, we're here."

The girl looked up in her sleepy daze and looked over her own room, the floor covered in toys and stuffed animals as well as a bookcase and a wardrobe. She smiled while her mother carried her to a large bed by the window. "I've missed my room."

"And it's missed you. All your friends are here, waiting for you." The queen smiled as the girl slid onto the covers and the bed. "I came in here while you were gone, just to be close to you. And now you're back." She sighed while tucking the child in. "But you're tired and had a long exciting adventure. I'll go see the chief about those cookies. Then when you wake up, you can tell us all about it. Just sleep for now."

"I missed you mama."

"I missed you too darling. Now, go to sleep."

Rin nodded as tears of joy rolled down her mother's cheeks and sent her to sleep. After a light kiss on her forehead, the queen stood back and turned to her husband, giving him a hug and a kiss before leaving the room. In the hallway, the queen looked at him. "Oh, I really feared I would never see her again. That we had lost our little Rin. But now she's back."

The king nodded slowly as his wife cleared her eyes. "Our little girl."

"This Lord Sesshomaru she spoke of. Who do you think he is?"

The kind chuckled. "Probably some farmer's dog who ventures into the forest and lead her home by chance."

"Most likely. But the way she tells it, it sounded like he could speak!"

"She was lost and alone and has always had an impressive imagination. She probably made it up to help her cope. All the same, I shall tell the guards to allow the dog entrance, _should_ it return."

~#~

Slowly the captain of the guard lowered the sleeping form in his arms onto the bed and sighed while the queen tucked her in, not even slightly disturbing the child.

The king shook his head as they all exited the room. There he turned to the guard. "Again captain?"

"Yes my lord. She was there from dawn 'til she fell asleep."

The king nodded softly. "I appreciate you watching over her."

"She keeps the men entertained your highness. She tells amazing stories of this _'Lord Sesshomaru_' she is waiting for."

"I'm sure she will grow out of it eventually but until she does, please continue to watch over her."

"Yes my lord."

Inside her room, princess Rin smiled in her dreams and rolled up into a ball, pretending that instead of a blanket that covered her, it was the great dog's white tail as he lay behind her and kept her warm.

Once dawn arrived, she jumped out of bed and hurried to wash her face, change her dress and sped out of the palace via the kitchen where she picked up some sticky buns. From there she ran down thought the houses and market to the city gates. "Good morning Captain!" She giggled, holding out one of her buns to him and passing the others to the guards she passed.

The guard took it with a smile and a nod. "Good morning princess."

"Any sign?"

The guard shook his head as he looked out towards the forest. "None my lady. The night patrol saw nothing. I'm sorry."

Rin moved towards a large old millstone by the wall so she could look out at the forest as well. "He'll come. I know he will. When he's ready."

The captain tried not to chuckle as she climbed up the rock and crawled on her hands and knees to watch the road. "I'm sure he will too princess."

Rin smiled as she sat on the rock, silent as she ate her breakfast and the captain ate his with her, chatting and indulging her fantasy.

Over the day many people passed through the gates but the princess kept away from them all, just watching the path and looking for her lord. As she had shared her breakfast with the guards, they shared their lunch with her which she was very grateful for and told them stories as a reward. They laughed and clapped with her and the little princess grinned while she sat on her rock.

Towards the late of the afternoon, the captain came over to her and leant on the wall by her rock. "Princess… can I ask you something?"

"What is it captain?"

"Do you see that cloud over there?"

"Yes…"

"What is it telling you?"

The girl lowered her head slowly, eyeing the clouds. "That it's going to rain."

"It's going to rain _a lot_. And the king would never forgive me if you stay here in the rain and got sick. So, please princess, will you return to the palace?"

"But… what if lord Sesshomaru comes?!"

The captain nodded as he knelt to her side. "I'll keep an eye out for him princess. I know exactly what he looks like from your stories. I'd be able to recognise him from a single hair. And if he comes, I promise you I will escort him to the palace myself."

Rin smiled and looked up at the cloud. "You promise?"

"I am a knight, bound to my word. I promise, if he comes, I will take him right to you."

"Alright. I trust you. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow princess." He waved to her until she was out of sight then turned to look at the clouds. "That is one big storm."

Soon the storm filled the air and the water flooded the ground, covering the faces of the guards. But they had to continue their patrol, making sure no harm came to the people inside the city.

As the sun set behind the black clouds, one of the guards on top of the wall wiped his eyes free of water and stared at the road. "Ah! Captain, someone's coming down the path!"

"It looks like a cart sir!"

"Who'd be mad enough to travel in this rain?"

"Wait… sir! It appears to be a wolf!"

"A wolf?" The captain swallowed as he ran up the wall to look down while the figure walked down the path. His breath caught in his throat as the rain poured down, disturbing the outline of the creature. It was very large and walked on four legs. As it came closer, the captain could see that despite the rain it walked with its head high and looked right up at the humans on the city wall. Finally it stopped just before the gates, looking up as the water rolled off its coat.

The captain looked for a moment then wiped the rain off his face. Out the corner of his eye, he spotted one of his men prepare a bow and arrow, aiming over the wall to the beast.

"I'll kill it in one shot sir."

The man quickly grabbed the arrow before it could be fired. "No! Wait!" Arrow in hand, the captain looked over the wall at the beast and couldn't help but think it was looking right at him now. "You there… come closer."

The creature was still for a moment then came a little closer, standing right under the guard's eyes, still looking up at him.

Quickly the captain ran down to the great city doors and went to the other side, a lantern in his hand while his other held his sword. Once on the other side of the wall, he looked closer at the beast.

It wasn't a wolf; that he was sure of. The eyes held such intelligence that there was no way it was a normal animal either. He lifted the lantern and saw the light reflected back on the creature.

Gold.

Golden eyes with silver shining around the eyes. There was a mark as well, a crescent on its forehead.

The captain couldn't believe his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru?" It almost sounded silly and he wanted to stab his toe just to make sure he was still awake.

He almost did when the creature nodded and opened its mouth. "I am here to see Rin."

The guards at the top of the walls staggered then drew weapons but the captain held out his hand. "Stay your blades! He is under the king's protection! None may harm him!"

The men obeyed and lowered but did not sheathe their blades, watching the dog as the rain continued to pour. The captain took a deep breath then nodded. "The princess has told me about you, my lord. She… she has come here, to the gate every day for two months, just hoping to see you again."

The dog blinked. "Has she?"

"Yes. And I swore that if you should come while she was not here, I would escort you to her myself. If you wish to see her, I will take you to the palace at once."

With a small nod, the beast stepped forward. "At once."

Lantern in hand, the solider lead the way through the gates and into the city, down the winding streets of the city and up towards the palace. Once past the second wall, he took the great dog to the main entrance.

Inside, the guard told a servant to fetch a warm towel for the beast but the lord said he was in no need and shook himself dry once, much to the disgust of the servants around him. His wet cloak and hat removed, the captain looked presentable enough to see the royals and lead the dog though the maze of the palace up to the king's study.

Knocking on the large wooden door he waited to be allowed entrance then stepped inside. Instantly all eyes were on the beast behind the man. The silence was cut by a sweet squeal of delight and a little girl in a long green and blue night robe ran across the room to the dog and stood eye to eye with him. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He blinked slowly, his head bobbing as he did. "Little Rin."

"I knew I'd see you again!" She giggled, her hands resisting the urge to hug the dog before her.

Seeing her discomfort, the beast placed his head on her shoulder. "I should have come sooner."

Arms wrapped around his neck, the princess laughed and held on tight. "You're here now!"

"Umm, Rin…" the king whimpered then cleared his throat. "Are… you going to introduce us?"

Letting go, Princess Rin stepped to the side, a hand still on the silver fur. "Papa, this is Lord Sesshomaru! He's the one who saved me!"

Wide eyed the king let out a breath, thinking for a moment before regaining his smile and kingly grace. "Lord Sesshomaru, my wife and I are forever indebted to you for saving our child. However can you repay you?"

The dog stood for a moment then lifted his head. "Grant me permission to come and go as I please at the palace."

"But… may I ask why?"

"The ancient forest is my home. It is my land, my hunting ground and my domain. As you are king here, I am king there. However, there aren't any who I can… communicate with. Most are scared of me or too dumb for me. Your daughter on the other hand is neither scared of me nor unintelligent, despite her age. I will still live in the forest, I will still hunt their and rule there, but I shall come and visit the princess. For my own enjoyment."

The Queen stood from her chair and joined her husband, holding his hand tightly. "Sesshomaru, you saved my daughter's life so I too am grateful to you. But… I must know… you… you won't…." she stopped, looking away.

Sesshomaru's fur bristled at the Queen's words but he reined his agitation . "I will protect your child. No harm will come to her. Not by me or any other."

Rin suddenly ran forward and grabbed her father's shirt. "Please papa, please let him stay!"

The king looked between them for a minute then sighed and nodded. "Protect my daughter… and you are free to do as you please in my land. Providing you mean no harm to my people of course."

The dog gave a small snarl. "I can't guarantee that. If they wish to harm me, I will defend myself."

"That is understandable. We have an agreement then?"

"We have an agreement."

"Yipee! Come on Sesshomaru, I'll show you my room!"

The girl ran off out of the room while the dog turned slowly and headed after her at a trot while the king and queen sat and stared at each other.

"You did just see that… didn't you dear?"

"A talking, giant white dog? Yes, I saw it."


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, the great dog came and went as he pleased, entering and leaving the city when he wanted. Some people whispered about him, terrified he would harm their children or their livestock but he paid no attention to any who did not wish him harm.

There had been a difficult moment a few weeks after his arrival when one of the king's most loyal advisers had brought a book from the library.

The book had turned out to be an antique tale of a great dog demon who once ruled over the land without mercy for anything; human, animal or demon. In fact it was so ferocious it drove away all other demons for miles around and they never came back. But the adviser had pointed mostly to the description of the beast.

"You see, it matches the image of that _very_ creature! The one you are allowing to _play_ with your daughter!"

Rin looked up from Sesshomaru as he lay on the floor with her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your highness, Princess, your… friend… is dangerous."

The girl put her hands on her hips as she stood. "Says who!"

"Umm… this book, princess."

Wrinkling her nose, Rin had looked at it. "That's old and dusty! Sesshomaru isn't dangerous! He's my friend and he protected me! The only thing he is dangerous to is rabbits and fish!"

"Rin, that's enough." The girl turned to see the creature in question stand and walk over to her, standing by her side and looking at her.

"You are young, you do not know what you say." He looked over at the advisor. "The creature you speak of is much older than me but it is also dead. I was there. He died three hundred years ago, in the forest."

The adviser blinked. "But, you match the description."

"Then your book is wrong. Yes, I share the same eyes and marks as him, but I lack the size and strength. That demon was as tall as the trees and had the strength to kill a hundred in one strike. I would have to take at least ten to kill that many."

"I… I see."

The dog turned his eyes to the king. "Your highness, I meant what I said. I mean no harm to Rin or your people."

"I understand. Thank you, my lord, for explaining."

The dog bowed then looked at Rin. "Come. We need to speak."

Biting her lip, Rin had followed. Once in the palace gardens, the great dog had given her a lesson on when to speak and when to remain silent, teaching her that sometimes saying nothing is enough.

The months passed in that same way. Sesshomaru was a great teacher to the girl. Not as many would imagine. He taught her right and wrong, taught her how to be strong and how to lead people. He helped teach her maths, writing and reading, often better than her actual tutors. He had knowledge that astounded the court.

Under his guidance, Rin began to change. Her childish heart and playful nature never faded but her manor changed. She carried herself with a grace older than her body, her eyes becoming sharp as she noticed things others didn't, her eyes gathering information on a situation from a single glance.

The dog often took her for long walks around the city, protecting her while she learnt the ways of the people as well as becoming physically stronger. He helped her become diplomatic and watched over her as she solved small and simple disputes in the city.

But at the same time, he would often retire to the girl's room and lie on the bed, watching over her as she played with her toys or told him stories, either reading them or making them up herself. And a softness would creep onto his face; as if the years were simply melting away.

His smile was only for her and he'd only allow her near him, snarling at any other who dared try and touch him. That didn't mean he allowed Rin to treat him as a dog but sometimes, when she'd been scolded or when she was scared, he'd allow her to hug him or stroke the back of his head.

~#~

The months and years rolled on. One day, when Rin was just over ten years old, she was walking in the garden with her guardian by her side, looking down at him as she'd grown and he now stood at her waist.

Across the garden, the king was sat with his three other daughters while drinking. The king sighed as he looked over at the two. "Lord Sesshomaru certainly has been a good mentor for Rin."

"I don't see why he's _her_ mentor! I'm the eldest!"

"Yeah, but I'm the one who spends all her time studying. He should be my mentor."

"No, mine!"

"Girls! That is enough! Lord Sesshomaru does not belong to Rin." Their father frowned suddenly as the older girls stood around the table. He shook his head and looked back out to where Rin was, the creature by her side speaking. "After all this time I've come to accept that no matter what Lord Sesshomaru is, he has chosen Rin. Why or what for, I don't know but he is far wiser than any I know, myself included." He grinned and looked back at the three elder princesses. "He did not choose you. You cannot force him."

"But father…"

"That is final." Turning his back on the girls, he walked off into the garden, looking for his youngest as she roamed. He soon heard her constant companion, talking to her about the importance of respecting nature. Rin was paying attention to every word he was saying as always but they both stopped as the king approached.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Papa."

"Rin. Lord Sesshomaru. How is your day so far?"

"We were just having a discussion about the importance of the plants." Rin said with a stronger smile.

Lord Sesshomaru looked over at the king then narrowed his eyes, sitting down. "You look troubled."

The king looked away suddenly. "I… I am in need of your advice my lord."

"Very well. Rin, go inside and write down what we were just talking about."

"Yes my lord." With a nod to her father, Rin hurried inside and to her room.

The white dog looked over her until she vanished from sight then turned back to the king. "What is on your mind?"

"Sesshomaru… what is your opinion of my other daughters?"

"I do not spend much time with them."

The king turned, nodding as he began walking into the gardens. "But what is your opinion of them? My eldest, Angelica?"

The dog thought for a moment then huffed. "She thinks herself a leader yet I have never seen her leave the palace. She knows nothing of the people."

"I have to agree, she only leaves the palace in convoy, never interacting with the people. What about the second eldest? Maria?"

"Maria?" The dog looked to the sky as they continued to walk. "That female is under the impression that by learning facts, history and law she is wise. She is not. She is a fool for it."

"Maria does spend all her time learning."

"She needs to learn the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"And… dare I ask about Teresa?"

"You sound as if you already know my opinion of that… _creature_."

"Yes. I fear I do. But I asked for your council and will take it all."

"Very well. Your child is spoilt. She is vain and arrogant as well as greedy and lusting for what she cannot have. Of all your children, she will be the one destined for disaster. The others have a chance to redeem themselves. It is not too late for them. But Teresa has gone down a path she cannot come back from."

The king sighed loudly and lowered his head. "This I already know." his eyes moved to the creature walking proudly and expressionlessly beside him. "Lord Sesshomaru… why did you choose to take Rin under your guard?"

"I told you years ago; for my own enjoyment."

"But you didn't need to begin teaching her. If you wanted to be with her for the… the fun of it, wouldn't you have been better just to… let her be?"

The dog stopped quiet suddenly and the human stopped to look back at him. His head was lowered and his eyes almost shut. When he spoke, he kept his head down. "When I met Rin… she wasn't afraid of me. She welcomed my help and spoke kindly to me. She welcomed me when I returned to her. I felt connected to her."

"How so?"

"I wanted to protect her. Not just her body but her mind and soul. I know humans; what they do to each other and themselves. You teach them right or wrong but only in your eyes. My eyes are different and they see the truth. I could see that Rin didn't yet think like a human. She thought with her instinct, as a child always will. She could tell from just looking at me that I meant her no harm even if I was dangerous."

"Like looking at a snake. With age comes the knowledge that not all snakes will kill you. But until you learn which ones can; you fear them all. But Rin already saw it, didn't she?"

"Her instincts are more like my own than a humans. My teachings have only advanced what she had."

"I see."

He looked up slowly and narrowed his eyes. "You are wondering on my intentions for her? Why I would spend so long doing something like this? Teaching her skills you think unbecoming of her breeding?"

"Unbecoming? No. Unusual yes but not unbecoming. If anything, your teachings make Rin unique but… as you said, also it makes her stronger than her sisters."

"Your highness, Rin will be greater than any other human, let alone her sisters. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to return to her."

"Very well. I would ask you keep this secret from her."

The dog didn't say anything, turning away from the king and back to the palace, finding Rin in her room, writing with an elegant smile despite the nature of her task.

**A/N: Right everyone, that's all you get for now. Remember what I said; I've got things to do these next few months and might not update for a very long time. So please be kind and look after me. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

With a deep heavy hearted sigh, Rin stared out the window, smiling softly and with a dreamy glaze in her eyes.

"Rin!"

The teenage princess suddenly jumped awake and turned on her chair to see the great dog growling a little at her. "My lord."

"You **weren't** paying attention." He snapped.

Blushing and looking away from him, Rin's eyes drifted to the blank paper she was meant to be writing on. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"You were distracted." He stated and made his way towards her.

Rin stared at him for a long time before sighing again and turned back to the desk. "I am so sorry my lord."

"You have been distracted quite a lot recently."

Again, she nodded and lowered her head. "I know. Sorry."

"What have I told you about apologising without giving reasons?"

"Not… to."

The dog grunted and sat beside her. "Tell me what has you so distracted."

The young woman bit her lip, standing away from her chair and walked past him to the window. "You will think the worst of me."

"I would never think badly of you Rin. Tell me."

"I… I had this really strange dream that I just can't stop thinking about it."

"What kind of dream?"

Biting her lip, Rin sat on the windowsill and sighed again. "Well… I… I umm… well…"

Slowly, the silver haired dog walked over and placed his head on her lap. "Come now Rin. Tell me what your dream is about."

"Well… well… I… I had this dream that I… I'm standing in the middle of a field of wheat… like the one you took me to a few weeks ago?"

"I remember."

"Well… I'm there and… it's just the most amazing sight I've ever seen; the sun is high above me, the wheat is pure gold and as tall as I am… I just began spinning on the spot and it was so wonderful!"

Tipping his head, the dog narrowed his eyes. "I have yet to see a reason why you are distracted."

"Well… I… I… I turned around and there was a… a… a man there."

"A… a man?"

"I never saw his face… but he… he… he put his arms around me and… held me tight. I could feel his arms around me. I had my head on his chest… listening to his heart and breathing while we lay in the wheat. It was incredible my lord. But… but I can't remember anything else." There was a small smile on her lips as she began stroking the top of the dog's head. "He felt so warm and… and now I can't stop thinking about him."

Sesshomaru was silent, allowing her to just softly stroke his fur. They were both lost in deep thought before the dog leant back and turned where he was. "You should not worry about this dream Rin. It only shows that you are growing up." His head turned quickly to the side and stared at the woman. "But you would do well not to tell anyone else about this dream or this man."

"I know. But… why not my lord?"

He gave her a rare single laugh and turned fully to face her. "Humans do not talk about things like this in public. But you must learn to get over distractions like this."

"I will my lord."

"For now, get along with your work."

"Alright." She sighed and went back to her desk, sitting down and getting on with her work while the dog sat watching her. He smiled to himself, watching her work. Rin was now entering her teenage years and she wore her normal long plain skirted dress with its simple silver netted sleeves and silver embroidery on the bodice. Her hair was long, thick, silk like and black as the night, reaching all the way down her back and framing her body and face with an elegance none could match.

Setting his head down on the floor, Sesshomaru smile grew. _No one is more beautiful than Rin._

The princess continued with her studies for a few hours, undisturbed by the world until suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Princess, his royal highness, the king is requesting your attendance in the throne room."

"We will be right there."

Turning and standing, Rin and the lord walked out and followed the servant to the throne room, walking their way to the throne room where a small collection of people, both known and unknown were stood around. Rin's father caught her eye and nodded, stepping over and holding her shoulder. "Rin."

"What's going on father?" Rin whispered, her sharp eyes looking over the people. The attention appeared to be on a young man and her eldest sister, Angelica. The man she was stood next to was tall, blonde haired and dressed in the clothes of a noble but in a fashion Rin didn't know.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded a little. "Your daughter is to be married to that man."

The king nodded, unsurpassed by the quick observation.

Rin gasped as she looked at the two. "But… who is that man father?"

"Edward, prince of Ral'endas."

Silent, Rin looked down at her father then at her guardian who was looking at her in the same way. Stepping back to the side of the hall, Rin kept away from everyone, looking like a princess but isolated from the crowds. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"You are worried Rin."

"Ral'endas is across the sea. A few weeks away." Her eyes moved to her sister. "I… I'll probably never see her again."

Eyes narrow, the dog sat and nudged her hip. "Do not worry Rin, you are sisters. You will always be that."

Her head dropped and her brow creased. "I'm… I'm not so sure. Ever since you became my guardian… my mentor… I feel… distant to my family."

"You… were right. Your teachings… they make me a stronger person. I'm older than I look and I act older than I am. You have made me who I am. But also what I am."

The dog stared at her but said nothing.

~#~

Two years rolled by with Rin growing more beautiful, graceful and elegant than any of her sisters but also wiser and more determined than any of the court. Lord Sesshomaru was proud of what the lost little girl he had once stumbled across had become.

But something bothered him.

As Rin grew and developed, people began paying her more attention.

She was the last but one of the princess of Palervale to remain unmarried. Angelica and Maria were married to princes and living somewhere in the world, starting a family of their own.

The dark path Teresa had gone down, a path of greed and selfishness had eventually taken effect on her physical appearance. And now no one was interested in her. No one paid her any attention now, she all but locked herself in her room. Many whispered she planned to run off to a monastery.

Which meant all of the attention went to the youngest and last remaining princess, Rin. Everyday, Rin was presented with gifts from wannabe suitors; jewels, flowers, poems and songs written about her, dresses and other exotic things were delivered to her almost daily in the name of some lord or prince.

She accepted them all graciously, but once she had, she would sit in her room staring at them with a confused look on her face. One day, after receiving a beautiful necklace of gold, she shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek. "What do I do?"

Looking up from his contemplations, her guardian saw the salty pearl as it fell down her face. "What do you mean Rin?"

"What do I do with all these things?"

Sesshomaru dropped his head. "I have been thinking about that too."

"You don't approve of me getting all these gifts? Do you?"

His eyes narrow on her before he lowered them to her feet. "My opinion is nothing to do with it."

"Lord Sesshomaru, your opinion is all I care about."

Shaking his head a little, the dog shook his head. "Not this time Rin."

Her head dropped and she nodded a little. "I… I know what is expected. I… I have to… get married eventually. But…"

"But?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

She sniffed once then began to cry, falling forward onto her arms and covering her face. Instantly the dog ran over to her and looked up, his eyes narrow with a concern. "Rin! Rin, what's wrong? Don't… don't cry. Rin."

The princess continued to sob, her face covered and her sobs growing almost hysterical. Blinking once, Sesshomaru placed his front paws on her lap and lifted himself up, licking her ear as softly as he could. "Rin. Rin come now, stop crying. Tell me what's wrong."

"I… I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't… marry."

"Why not?"

"I… I promised someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Her hands moved down to show her face. "It… it was a dream."

"A… a dream?" He sounded slightly surprised but hid it well. "What kind of dream?" He stared at her but she looked away and he tipped his head. "_That_ dream?"

"He asked me to stay with him. To always be with him. And… I agreed."

"You agreed?"

"I want to be with him."

"Rin, you know… he's not real."

"I know. But… I want to be with him. I promised."

The dog pushed off her lap and sighed. "You know nothing about him Rin. You are giving your heart to someone who does not exist."

"I have this dream once a year but it's always different. I wait for that day Sesshomaru. I just… I want to see him again. I want to be with him. I love him."

The dog kept his back to her then walked sat down where he was. "Don't…."

"Sorry?"

"Don't… do this to yourself Rin. Don't wait for this man. He does not exist."

"But…."

"Trust me, you will only get yourself hurt."

From her desk, Rin sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I love him."

"Forget him." He turned on the spot and stared at her. "Forget him Rin! I'm telling you to just forget your feelings for him! Am I clear?!"

"Lord…"

"AM I CLEAR!"

Swallowing, Rin lowered her head. "Yes my lord."

"Good. I don't want to hear any more about this from you. Not one word."

"I'm sorry."

"It's for your own good."

Still with her eyes filed with tears, Rin sighed and looked back at the necklace.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, you have to be patient, as I said, I have a lot of uni work at the moment and don't really have time to be taking my writing seriously. I'm publishing when I can but I really can't make any promises. **

**But please don't think I've forgotten about you and hope you keep reviewing and showing how much you care about little old me. Trust me, I need all the encouragement I can get. :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**At the request Sesshyfan900 I've decided to work on this one next. Hope you all like it. **

Rin's problems grew more and more drastic with each day that passed. Teresa had run off to the monastery. Her sisters both had children now. Rin still had hundreds of suitors trying to get to her attention. But perhaps the worst of it all was that Lord Sesshomaru had become distant to her.

The only real relief she had now was her daily ride, a time she was able to fly in the wind, forget all her troubles. Every afternoon she'd saddle her beautiful white horse, another gift from her admirers and ride him out to the edge of the forest with lord Sesshomaru close behind.

One late afternoon, Rin was riding faster than ever before, holding tight to the reigns as she galloped, her hair snapping against her face as she tried to run away from the thing chasing her.

She could hear him, shouting at her to slow down but she wouldn't. She couldn't face him. That afternoon she'd been out with a suitor in the garden, a young man who'd been trying to get her attention for several years now. They had walked alone as Lord Sesshomaru had been called away by the king but as they walked, the young duke had revealed himself to be a bit of a clumsy, hopeless but that had gained her attention. Just as she thought of returning to the palace, the duke had reached out for her hand, holding it loosely, stopping in the path, blushing madly as he did. As he leant closer to her, leaning towards her lips… a fraction from a kiss….

She could still remember how Lord Sesshomaru had pounced on him, knocking him to the floor with a vicious and when she'd called him to stop, he'd turned and snapped at her. And now she was running from him.

Her horse raced out over the fields while she held on, trying to stop her tears. But then something ran over the road in front of the galloping horse, causing him to buck upwards.

As experienced as Rin as with riding, she wasn't in her proper state of mind and was thrown into the air, crashing down to the ground.

Behind her, Lord Sesshomaru stumbled before sprinting into a run. "No! Rin!" He headed over to her as the horse ran off. "Rin!" he panted as she saw the woman lying on the ground. "Rin, can you hear me?"

She was lying on her back, her eyes closed. She looked fine physically apart from the blood on her forehead.

Lord Sesshomaru quickly leant over to her. "Rin! Rin can you hear me? Rin answer me! Rin come along! Rin! Rin!" He stared at her before noticing her breathing was steady. "Rin." He sighed, listening to her heartbeat and lying down alongside her, watching her carefully. He sighed as she slept. "Rin…"

~#~

Rin moaned as she came around, sighing as her mind woke up. _I'm on a boat. _She realised as she opened her eyes. The sky was dark and there were things moving around her. _Not a boat…_

"Where… am I?" She groaned, rubbing her head. "Oww."

"You're awake."

She looked up and saw there was a man carrying her. "Who… who are you?" She groaned as the man put her down on the floor. "Oww… my head."

"You fell from your horse."

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see the person but her mind was still hazy and she drifted off just as they vanished. When she opened her eyes again, there was a warm light near her from a fire, illuminating the trees. There was something warm lying across her and she groaned, tilting her head to the side. There was a figure near the fire, staring at the flames. She frowned then swallowed her dry throat. "Who… who are you?"

He frowned and turned his head away. "Get some sleep princess."

"But who are you?"

"Sleep."

Rin shook her head to try and clear the haze and the figure came more into view. A man, tall with his head turned away from her, his eyes glittering in the firelight. Carefully, as her shoulder ached, Rin moved to her knees and up to her feet, looking over at the stranger. There was something about him…. He was trying to keep away from her. She took a step but her leg buckled and she staggered forward. But then something wrapped around her, holding her up and steady. "Easy."

Rin gasped as the pain eased but then she sighed, looking up at him. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, her mouth parting as the image of who she saw before her sank in. "No." She muttered, quickly turning her head away, eyes closed. "It can't be true."

Her mind raced in fear as she tried to control the feelings in her mind but then something wrapped around her back and her face rested on a shoulder. That was when she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "It can't be."

"Please don't cry Rin."

"It can't be you. You can't be… real." She pushed back, looking up at him. "I… I have dreamt about you… for over ten years. I thought you were a dream… that I would never… never hold you for real. Now it turns out…." She sobbed as her hand reached up to him and stroked the marking down his cheek. "You have been by my side all along."

Sesshomaru sighed as her hand left his cheek and his eyes opened to stare down at her before they closed again as he leant down to her, carefully placing his lips on her cheek, looking into it. "It's complicated Rin."

She sighed slightly then nodded. "Then you better get explaining."

The lord nodded then swept her feet under her, holding her into his chest. For a moment he was still then nodded, carrying her to the tree and sitting with her on his lap and her face just next to his while his arms wrapped around her waist. She stared at him for a moment then jumped a little, looking over her shoulder. "What? What, wait, what's that?"

"Only my tail, you look cold."

Rin stared at him with amusement. "You still have your tail?"

"I'm trying to tell you."

She sighed then set herself into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, please continue. I want to hear all of your story."

"Very well. It's… simple until you come into it." He shifter her into his neck and his nose into her hair. "Remember when your father's adviser claimed I was a demon?" The princess nodded once. "He was right. I am a demon. I am the demon he said I was, the one who ruled these lands for hundreds of years, the one who scared all others like myself away for good. But eventually the people under me grew tired of my controlling of them."

"Did they…."

"They tried to stop me. Tried. Many of them died in their attempt to kill me."

Looking up, Rin narrowed her eyes. "Were you alright?"

"Do not worry about that Rin. I dealt with them all easier. For years they tried to destroy me. And for years they failed. So they turned to something new. Sorcery."

"There is no such thing."

"Not anymore. But all those years ago, there was. And he did all he could to destroy me. But even he couldn't manage me. He only had the power to trap me in the simplest of forms."

"A dog."

"Yes. For over three hundred years I lived in the form of a dog. I was trapped as a dog." He shifted her, moving her on his lap. "Then one night… there was another demon came here. Brash young pup. Looking to take over my land. To take control of this territory. And I faced him, told him to back off but he laughed and said I was just some… disgraceful _dog_."

There was a hint in his voice, a pain in his voice. Rin just held herself into his neck but said nothing.

The demon sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know what happened, maybe I just had a want to defend my land. But I changed." The tail around her twisted and his hand tightened on her. "Ever since that night… I have found that I could return to my originally form… one night a year."

"What?"

"One night a year. One night a year I can return to this form."

"Any night?"

"Any night I wish. But I have to wait 6 months to do it again."

Rin sat, arms around his neck, snuggled in his lap and with his tail gently brushing her back. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed and said the question so deep in her heart. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The demon said nothing, only pulled himself into her hair a little more, closing his eyes and resting with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know."

Rin blinked, looking up at him in shock but he still had his eyes closed. He just sighed. "That first time I met you… I didn't lie. I was admired by your honestly and… and everything about you Rin. A child who found her way into my life. I only wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes. But… in time… things changed."

With another shift, Rin moved closer and wrapped her arms tighter to his neck. "What… what changed?"

His nose caressed on hers and he sighed. "You did. And I did." His eyes opened a little. "You became a… indulgence for me. Something only for my eyes. I became… possessive of you. As you are only mine."

Rin swallowed as his lips came closer to hers. "Those dreams?"

His voice was a simple and near whisper. "I grew to want you. To hold you in my arms. My real arms. Just to hold you tight. I didn't know you would dream of me, let alone tell me of the dream."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Princess… I hope you can forgive me for not telling you."

Rin gave a small moan as her eyes closed even more. "My lord."

"Princess."

With them already so close together; their noses brushing on each other, it was no surprise for Rin when the man in her arms broke the gap between them. His hand went up to her hair, brushing it back and trough his fingers while his lips pecked and kissed at hers. He whispered her name when they broke apart and heard her return the affection. Her hands played with his hair, ran over his clothes and face, tracing the markings on his skin.

His breathing quickened as he continued to hold her. "Rin… Rin we… we…." He was cut off as the princess pulled him back to her lips. "We… have to stop."

"What?" She panted, leaning back from his lips, her hands on his shoulders to support herself. "Why?"

"I can't allow you to do this." His hands brushed some of her hair over her ear and sighed as he did. "I am still your guardian. It is my duty to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Even from me."

"From you?"

"Come first light of dawn I will return to being a dog."

Rin smiled as she leant forward again. "We don't have long."

But before her lips touched his again, the transformed man pushed Rin back. "No Rin. I cannot do this to you."

"Why?" Her hand closed on his cheek. "You asked me to be yours."

"A mistake on my side."

"What?"

"Rin… for years I have watched as you gave your heart away to a dream."

Quickly the princess grabbed him but he pulled away, looking to the ground. Rin sobbed once. "No. No you… you…."

"That is all this form is Rin, a dream."

She shook her head, trying to pull him closer. "No, no please! You are lord Sesshomaru. You are more to me than any other. You are my world. I dream about you and wait for those dreams. You are my world. I lov."

The man's hand snapped up, covering her lips with three fingers, stopping her. She was crying now but then looked away. Sesshomaru sighed as he brushed a tear away before pulling her onto his shoulder. "Rin… I do this because I care for you. I won't allow you to waste your life on me." His hand rubbed into her hair. "I may be possessive of you Rin, but that is only because you mean so much to me." Rin continued to cry into his shoulder as he held her loosely, his hand still on her forehead. He sighed and shook his head. "Rin, I can't keep you. That is why I asked you to forget me. To save you the pain. One day you will meet a man who can give you everything. And when that day comes…" he sighed and leant closer to her. "I will have to let you go."

"I will always be yours my lord."

He sighed, looking up at the sky. "And I yours. Get some sleep, we head back to the palace in the morning."

As Rin closed her eyes, the lord wrapped his arms and tail around her, cocooning her in warmth. She slept soundly but awoke at dawn, when her pillow vanished and revealed the large white dog with golden eyes and a blue crescent on his forehead. She sighed sadly then kissed his forehead. "I will always be yours."

His eyes closed as his head dropped then he stepped away. "Let's go."

**A/N: God I am tired! It's 2am! I hope you all appreciate the toll I put into these stories for you lot! **

**You better review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Rin! Rin my child! Where are you?! Rin!"

"I'm here mother!" Rin panted, holding the skirt of her dress up to allow her to run straight to her mother's arms and held her tight. "Mother, what's going on?"

"We are under attack. Come Rin, you father wants us by his side."

Rin nodded and held the queen's arm as they ran through the shaking and terrified castle. They brushed past guards as they ran to take their positions while members of the staff ran for cover. The two royals ran to the study and charged in, the room filled with men as they shouted and panicked, their voices filled with fear but they fell silent as the king embraced his child and wife. "Rin, Marian, you are safe. Thanks the lord."

"Father… what's going on?"

Her father held her shoulders, keeping her still but stared into her eyes. "It's the Black Army. They were spotted just an hour ago. We barely had time to pull back the front line before they were at our gates." He sighed and lowered his head. "It… looks bleak."

"Has there been any contact with them?"

The whole room turned to Lord Sesshomaru as he hurried into the room as well. The king shook his head as he pulled his daughter closer. "This is the black army my lord, they are unstoppable and undefeated."

The dog growled and stared closer to them. "But your army is strong! You can fight!"

The general shook his head as he stared at a map on the table. "Our army is scattered. They came from nowhere. We were unprepared. We can hold… but we can't fight."

Rin swallowed as she held her head into her father as he held her tight. The sounds of battle ran, the room was silent, the king, queen, his advisers and generals loosing hope. Slowly, the great white dog walked to the table and propped himself up, looking at the map. "You are allied with the other side of the forest."

The king frowned, looking at him. "Ostview? Yes, we have a neutral alignment with them."

"I know that land. They have a great army, one that prides itself on their speed to action." Sesshomaru stared to the king. "Send for help."

For a moment, hope flittered on Rin's eyes but the general shook his head. "They have us surrounded. We could never get a messenger through."

Silence.

"I can make it."

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, staring at the floor, his head down and as still as stone. "I can make it through the forest and get help."

The king stared at the general. "Could we hold that long?"

The man turned to the map, his eyes moving over and over it. "It would take a week to get through the forest… at least three days to get an army ready and a week more get back."

"Could we hold General?!"

The man shook his head. "Against a normal army of men… yes but against this one… never."

Lord Sesshomaru growled at the man. "How long _could_ you hold?"

The general turned, hand waving to the side. "I don't know!"

"How long!"

The man shook his head, thinking. "A week. At most a week."

"Then I will return in a week with the help you need!"

Everyone stared at the beast, his eyes set, firm and furious. The mood of the room grew, hope filling the air. Lord Sesshomaru turned quickly and stared at the king. "Write a message."

As the king let go and went to a desk, Rin broke away and knelt beside her guardian. "Lord Sesshomaru… what you are suggesting…. You can't do it."

"Rin…."

"Even you could not cross the forest in less than a day! With all your strengths and powers, even you could not make it!" She stared into his eyes and saw the demon within him as he had stood only a few months before. A tear leaked down her face as she stared at him but she then lowered her head and pressed his forehead to hers. "Please my lord."

"It has to be done. Do not fear Rin… I will succeed." He slowly pushed his face into her neck and nuzzled into her but then he stepped away, looking at the monarch. "Have you written the message?"

The king nodded, holding a small roll of paper. "Here it is."

"Rin, tie it to my wrist."

With a sad nod, Rin took the message and pulled a small blue ribbon from her dress and used it to tie the paper to his wrist as asked. The dog sighed as she knelt back but then turned away. "I will return in a week." He looked back at Rin as she looked at her lap. "Stay strong Rin. I will return."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should wait until night. It will be easier to escape."

"No. The longer I wait, the longer it will take to return. I will leave now." He turned away and headed for the door, pausing but then began to sprint.

With him gone, Rin slowly stood up, her head down before lifting it and looking to her side. Her mother gave her a reassuring smile which Rin soon returned.

"What now?"

Rin turned to look at the people and nodded. "We carry on. We stay strong and wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return."

"Princess."

She nodded and smiled. "If you need me I will be in the infirmary. They will need all the help they can get." Smiling, she walked out of the room and out into the palace.

~#~

For a week, Palervale struggled to hold the black army back, fighting to just hold their city and save their people. While everyone struggled and worried for their future, the princess busied herself with tending to the wounded, helping as much as she could.

The same day of the attack, stories of Lord Sesshomaru's bravery and sacrifice had spread across the people, how he had jumped from the castle walls and carged off into the forest. They didn't understand why but every day at sunset they would watch as the princess stood on the steps of the grand church and sang. She sung a strange and haunting song in a strange language but it was so beautiful that they just had to gather and listen.

They didn't know it was a song Lord Sesshomaru had taught to the princess but its soothing nature and calm tone meant they soon picked it up and began to sing as a chorus with her. When the black army's attacks grew more fearful, when all seemed lost, the tune could be heard casting hope and light on the men. Some made up lyrics in words they could understand but the tune was the same.

And Rin was the one who stood every day and sang it the clearest.

But each day, as the week passed, hope began to fail. As sun rose on the eighth day, Rin stood by a window on a high tower, looking out past the army to the edge of the forest far away. "Lord Sesshomaru."

As the words escaped her lips, the sharpness of her eyes caught something. A refection from metal. She gasped and stepped closer, looking at the forest. "There is someone leaving the forest!" She screamed, turning and running to the door of the room. "There is someone leaving the forest! The reinforcements have arrived!"

"Are you sure princess? We see nothing."

"DO NOT DOUBT ME AND READY THE FORCES!" She yelled before running back to the window, watching as more and more people immured a great army. She watched as they organised their forces then began to march and eventually charge the enemy.

At the same time, what remained of the Palervale army rushed out to face them and surrounding the black army.

The battle went on most for the day but eventually what remained of the black army turned and ran. The people broke into song and celebration as the armies returned. Once the few wounded were seen to, the king and queen stood at their doors to welcome their saviours. Several of them rode horses while most walked in long detailed lines, their armour neat and shining in the sunlight. The three of the riders at the front dismounted in perfect sync with each other, walking slowly over to the royals. Two of them stood still but the middle one knelt to one knee. "Your highness."

The king held out his hand and nodded. "Please sir, rise. We are in your debt, you do not need to show respect to me in such a way."

The man smiled as he stood and revealed himself a little more. His hair was long and brown, tied up off his face. He couldn't have been much older then Rin and his face was round and soft and his eyes held the light of a child.

The king nodded to him. "I thank you, sir for your help. May I ask your name?"

With a smile, the leader raised his head. "I am Prince Kohaku of Ostview."

"Kohaku?" The king chuckled as he reached out and held the prince's arm. "My word. I remember meeting you as a child!" His eyes shifted up and down the strapping young man. "You've grown."

Kohaku's cheeks appeared to turn slightly red as he looked away. "Umm… well… it's been several years your highness. I must admit I was slightly concerned when I heard your message…."

Suddenly there was a gasp and a woman with long draggled hair and a bloodied apron pushed out from the crowd. "The message! You got it?!"

The prince stopped, amazed by the strange woman and her appearance. "Umm… yes."

"And what of the messenger? Lord Sesshomaru? Is he alright? Where is he?"

Everyone was silent as Kohaku nodded. "Yes, he came to the palace about a week ago, saying he had a message for the king. We were a little septic but he had the royal seal on a pendent and his…"

The woman jumped forward and grabbed the prince by the arms. "Where is he!"

Terrified, the Prince began to blurt. "He… he lead us though the forest… but he collapsed on the other side. I left some men with him. He appeared to be exhausted."

Relief and fear filled her eyes as she turned to the royals. "Father…!"

The king nodded with a stern look in his eyes. "Go. Take care of him."

Without a second word, the woman tore her apron off and ran past the prince to one of the horses his men had been riding. "Send a carriage when you can!" She called before galloping off, the crowds parting for her in both fear and respect.

The prince watched as she vanished then turned with a clear confused look. "Sire?"

The king nodded as he stood beside the prince. "Lord Sesshomaru is my daughter's protector, guardian and dear friend. This last week has torn her apart to be away from him." He turned and gave a warm smile. "You must forgive her behaviour, she's not normally like that. She's only worried."

The prince turned away and looked out over the crowds to where the rider had vanished. "That woman… was your daughter?" He almost whispered the words, staring out after her. A warm smile lit his lips and he tried to remember the look in her eyes.

"Come, you must be tired. Tonight we feast to our victory!"

As the crowds cheered and the king turned to enter his home, the prince continued to stare as his face grew warmer.

~#~

Rin rode as fast as the horse would carry her, not caring for pain or discomfort. She rode all the way to the forest edge and saw the three horses and their riders at the path edge, a blanket near them as a white form lay across it.

With a sob, Rin ran over and fell to her knees. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

For a moment she feared the worst, he lay on his stomach, stretched out and he didn't appear to be breathing but her heart leapt into her throat when his eyes opened and he lifted his head to look at her. He didn't smile visibly but his eyes did. "Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

He nodded, setting his head back on the blanket. "I'm just tired Rin. Even I grow tired."

"I knew you were pushing yourself! You shouldn't have…."

He closed his eyes and sighed, the exhaustion clear. "Rin, if I had not, Palervale would have fallen. I had to keep you safe."

Rin sobbed a little then nodded. "It's alright my lord, everyone is safe now, thanks to you."

Sesshomaru sighed once again and turned his head to rest on her lap. "Rin… sing for me."

Holding back tears, Rin nodded and set herself to kneel at his side and sing the lullaby he had taught her while her hand softly caressed his fur. She could feel his breathing grow steadier as he fell asleep but she just sat there with his head on her lap and singing.

** A/N: Oh… well… things are taking a turn now. I hope you like the new chapter, not much on the Rin/Sess side but it did introduce an important event. And a person. Till next time! Don't forget to review. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure my lord?"

Sesshomaru growled as he shook the blanket off his back and stared at her. "Rin, you are mollycoddling me! I told you, I need to sleep and I will be fine! You need to go to the party, show your thanks and respect."

Rin sighed and stood up off the bed, looking away to smooth down her dress. "It won't be the same without you."

The dog sighed as he put his head down. "You need to step out without me Rin. Now is a good time to start."

She sighed as she lowered her head, looking over the dark red dress she was wearing. Her eyes looked up over the dog while she sighed again. "Alright, I won't be too long." Slowly, she knelt on the bed and leant over, kissing the top of his head. "You get some sleep."

His eyes drifted as she leant off and walked out of the room, the sound of music fluttered though the air as she walked to the party downstairs. The Ostview army had set up camp around the city while the leaders were staying in the palace. The feast the night before had been very simple and rushed but tonight was a more formal and thought out event.

There was dancing and music in the grand hall as people celebrated the victory. Rin smiled as she entered from the side and slid in to her father, holding his hand. The king smiled and held her back. "Rin."

"Father."

"Rin, allow me to introduce Prince Kohaku, leader of the army we are forever indebted to. Kohaku, this is my daughter, Rin."

The prince stepped forward, his face stiff and firm. "Ppppleasure to meet you."

Rin didn't show any emotion as she bowed her head and curtsied in place. "And to meet you your highness." She stood and looked him square in the face. "I have to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. Lord Sesshomaru is… very important to me."

The prince nodded several times and swallowed. "Oh, umm… no need to apologise, your father explained all about Lord Sesshomaru."

A small smile lit her face as she nodded. "Oh. Thank you for understanding. You see Lord Sesshomaru is very important to me. He's been by my side for longer than I can remember."

"Is he well?"

"He needs to rest. He said he will be well by tomorrow." She lowered her head and smiled. "I am surprised you are taking it so well. Many people… act a little strangely when they first meet him."

He chuckled. "Well… there was a slight panic." The prince smiled as well then it fell and he turned on the spot. "Umm, I have something for you princess."

At this, Rin dropped her eyes and looked away. "Oh."

Kohaku sighed as he bit his lip and reached into his jacket pocket. "I umm… I hope you like it."

Rin sighed as she looked back at him when he pulled out a small cloth and opened it up to reveal a small dark red feather with two white dots in the middle. She blinked on seeing it then looked up to see the prince was blushing. "I… I saw it on my way here and… I planned on taking it home. I've never seen one like it but… since your father said you spend a lot of time in the forest… I thought you might like it."

Rin blinked as she looked at the pretty but simple gift before reaching out and picked the feather up by its stem and lifted it, staring in amazement at the item. "It… it's beautiful." She smiled and turned it in her hand before attaching it to her dress on her shoulder and gave a small giggle. "It's matches perfectly." She looked up at the man and gave him a bright and bold smile. "Would you care to dance?"

The man stepped back and rubbed the back of his head. "I… I'm not really much of a dancer."

The princess grabbed his arm and pulled him away to the palace. "Oh come on, dance with me."

Half reluctantly, Rin was pulled into the prince to the dance floor and into her arms, playfully beginning to take her place in the dance. It was true what he said, the prince wasn't much of a dancer as he skipped steps and forgot which arm to use but Rin danced with him for several songs. At the end of one, Rin was laughing and leaning on a wall while the prince stood near her. But then she looked away to a clock and her eyes widened. "Oh no! I have to go back to Sesshomaru." She gasped as she stepped off, running to her room.

"Princess." Kohaku called as he grabbed her wrist.

She stopped and turned to face him but then her face fell stone like and she bowed her head. "Forgive me, that was rude. But I wish to retire for the night. I hope you will allow me to spend time with you tomorrow."

The prince blinked and opened his hand, allowing her to move and leave. He just kept his eyes locked on the princess as she walked away. Once gone, he turned and went to the king.

Up in her room, Rin panted to the figure on the bed. "Lord Sesshomaru."

The dog tipped his head a little but was still fast asleep so she smiled and sat down beside him.

~#~

Twisting the feather between her fingers, Rin smiled and twisted it back before running it over her fingers. "It's so soft."

"Rin?"

Rin smiled as she turned in her seat and watched as Lord Sesshomaru climbed off the bed and walked over to her. "Are you feeling better today my lord?"

"Much. What is that you are looking at?"

She held out the feather to him and smiled. "The prince gave it to me. He said he found it in the forest."

The demon huffed and turned away. "We were marching to war and he had time to pick feathers? And then dares to give it to you?"

Rin smiled as she lifted the feather back to the air, looking at it in the sunlight. "I think it's the best gift I've ever been given."

"Why would you say something like that? It's just a feather."

"Everyone who has ever given me a gift before has always compared to my beauty or how they had it crafted specially for me. This is the first time I've been presented with a gift that someone just thought I would like."

"It is an unfitting gift for a princess."

"I like it my lord."

The demon stopped and turned to look back at her as she stared at the feather. "You need to put it away and get on with your studies."

"Oh." She turned and looked at him. "I… umm… I agreed to spend today with the prince, to show him the city."

The dog was still but then looked away. "I will come with you."

"You are still weak my lord. Please, stay here. I'll be alright on my own."

He growled but just under his breath as he nodded. "Very well. But be careful."

"I will my lord." She stood and attached the feather to her dress. "You better get some rest my lord."

"Yes. I have a feeling I'm going to need my strength."

Rin giggled as she left the room and went off to find the prince. She found him with her father as they discussed Ostview but the prince soon stopped and turned to face her. "Good morning Princess."

"Good morning your highness, father."

"Morning Rin. How's Sesshomaru?"

"Still tired but he said he's recovering."

"That is good to hear my dear."

"I agree."

The prince smiled and nodded at her. "Well then, Princess, you said you were going to show me around the city."

The princess nodded before leading the way out of the palace and to the city. Many people where rebuilding, working hard to repair the damage the black army had done and all seemed pleased to see their princess and their saviour, giving them polite waves and bowing in respect. But Rin sighed as she walked, her eyes down cast. "You should have seen the city before the war. I will fear it will take time for us to recover."

The prince nodded. "War does all sorts of damage. It isn't just the physical pain but the emotional fear and destruction. However, I have every faith that you and your people will recover quickly. Your father is a good king and will take care of your people."

Nodding, Rin looked over the people. "I'm sure we will."

They walked in silence for a moment but then there was a loud crash and some screaming from behind. Turning, the two saw a man running down the street as a large black dog with shaggy hair bound down the street, terrifying people around it. Rin gasped as she watched it coming closer and closer until it jumped into the air and knocked her to the floor, leaning over her face and licking her cheeks.

The princess laughed as she tried to push the slobbering dog off her until the man caught up and grabbed it by the collar. "Oh I'm so sorry princess. Our house is still being rebuilt and the mutt here got out."

Rin laughed as she knelt and rubbed the dog's head. "Don't worry about it. I'm not hurt."

The man smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you princess. Come on mutt, let's get you home."

She nodded as she stood and waved at the man as he walked his dog back. "Take care."

The Prince turned his head to the side, looking at her closer as they started walking again. "Princess… do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

He turned away and looked at the sky. "I… I noticed it yesterday as well. You change. One second you are all royal and act as a princess should. But then you change and become like a normal person."

Rin's face lowered as she stopped walking. "Yes, I did know. Lord Sesshomaru has done his best to stop it but I still have some… unbecoming streaks in my personality. I work to control them but… I seem to always fail."

Quickly the prince blinked and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking anymore. "Why would you try and control your personality? You are a princess yes but… why deny who you are?"

Rin was silent for a moment but then let out a long deep breath. "I… I sometimes wondered the same thing." She looked up at the prince and smiled. "In the past I have… questioned my lord's meanings for me. As many have questioned his meanings for me. A creature of the ancient forest who'd protected me when I was a child. And then began to mentor me? There were those who questioned."

"Do you still?"

"No." She smiled and looked behind them to the palace. "I am who I am because of him. He made me more than any could dream."

The prince stared at her as he stepped over and held her hand. "He might have made you who you are… but I can tell there are holes." His grip on her hand grew as Rin's heart began to race. The prince smiled softly and his eyes lit up in hers. "There are parts of you that aren't there. But… if you will let me… I will help you find them."

Rin stared at him, her eyes wide with amazement as they stood in the middle of the street and he spoke to her. Suddenly she stepped back from his hands and shook her head. "You don't know me. How can you say such things? How can you know?"

Kohaku closed his eyes and held his right shoulder. "Because I too know what it's like to feel incomplete." His eyes opened slightly and he stared at the princess with a strange new developed appearance. "What I can see it in your eyes… it's the same look I once had."

"What do you mean?"

The adult haunted look in his eyes vanished as he became a child again, leaning over to her and held her hand, lifting it to his lips for a quick peck. "I'll tell you another time."

Feeling her cheeks grow warm, Rin closed her hand around his and smiled.

**A/N: Ah well everyone, back to the grindstone tomorrow so don't expect any updates for a while. I hope you like how the story is going, don't forget to review! Oh and** **Taraah, you missed Chapter 3 of 'Too much trouble.' :) **


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two years since Ostview had saved Palervale, the land recovered and Kohaku had become a near constant visitor to the palace, often staying months at a time and each time spending most of his time with Rin.

The people had given him the nickname 'The Feather Prince' as each time he came to visit, he brought a feather from the ancient that he had found on his way. And because Rin always wore the feather on a special brooch she had made, she was given the nickname 'The Feather Princess.'

To the people, everything was perfect and there was talk of an alliance between Palervale and Ostview. Talk of marriage. And after an incident at the pond, talk had increased.

Rin and Kohaku had been walking around the town, a habit they developed over time, talking to the people and watching the repairs from the attack. As the years passed, it became too much of a habit to break and one windy afternoon, while down at the pond, Rin's feather had blown free. She tried to catch it but it drifted out of her reach and into the pond, floating perfectly on the service.

Some people, knowing how important her feathers were, had tried to reach it but none had managed. Then, as the sun began to set, and Sesshomaru had found them, telling Rin to return and leave the feather. As she was marched off, Kohaku took his coat off and waded into the pond, picking up the feather and swimming back to Rin.

People still told of how Rin ran back, wrapping her arms around him as thanks but over did it and the two of them fell backwards into the pond and mud. They laughed and trudged back to the palace, filthy and cold but after changing spent the rest of the evening sat beside the fire, cuddled up in a blanket and pillows around them, laughing and giggling. Rumour had it the prince had even stolen a kiss.

In truth, Sesshomaru had all but locked Rin in her room, keeping her there and not allowing anyone inside. In fact, when the sun had vanished completely, he had transformed into his human side, locked the door and barricaded it to stop anyone getting in.

And with them alone, he'd wrapped her in his arms, swept her onto the bed and kissed her, keeping her there until dawn, never saying a word to her. Pardon two. And Rin was too fast asleep to hear.

.

"I'm jealous."

~#~

Kohaku smiled as he saw Rin waiting on the other side of the forest, waving at him. "Rin!"

She smiled and rode over to his side. "I thought I'd come and escort you."

He gave her half a smile. "Aren't you meant to be in your studies?" His smile grew as he looked over the path. "You snuck out?"

"Father says I'm ahead of my studies and I already know more than I need. And you keep telling me to take breaks."

"That I do." He smiled and turned to his escort. "Carry on without me. I will go to the palace before night. Tell the king."

"Yes sire." The guards bowed from on top of their horses then carried on while Rin and Kohaku turned to the forest, riding along the edge until Rin stopped, finding a small spot and dismounting, sitting by a rock while watching the clouds roll by.

"Don't you think that cloud looks like a dog?"

"I would say a rabbit."

Rin giggled as she shifted her head to his shoulders.

He also laughed. "It's nice to hear you laugh Rin."

"Thank you." She sighed and turned to him. "Oh! That reminds me, you haven't given me my feather yet!"

The prince laughed loudly. "Oh yes! I haven't." Slowly he sat up off the rock and nodded. "I'm always amazed the strange feathers I find in that place. Each night I spend on my way here, I leave my guards and go off, trying to find a feather for you. But this time…." He reached into his jacket and pulled out his handkerchief, unfolding it and revealing his feather. This time it was a dark brown one with little white stripes.

Rin smiled, picking it up and twisting it. "Oh it's lovely."

"I think it matches your eyes." He reached out and took the feather. "Allow me." Carefully he placed the feather into the brooch on her side, fiddling before touching her neck a little, staring into her eyes. "You really have changed since I first met you Rin." The young princess's smile made his heart leap while leaning forward slowly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Rin… my princess." With the words whispered and his face constantly moving closer to her, tipping his head to the side until finally his lips caressed hers. The sensation lasted less than a second and caused no reaction from Rin.

If he noticed or not, Kohaku didn't hesitate in leaning forward again and taking another kiss from her, pushing her back onto the grass, running a hand back in her hair and keeping the kiss tight. But then he felt Rin applying a gentle pressure on his shoulder, pushing him away. Leant over her, he stared down at her. He frowned. "You have that look again."

"What look?"

"That proper formal one." He leant a little closer. "The one that _dog_ taught you." He spat the word out with venom.

Rin stared blankly then frowned and pushed herself up. "I think we should return to the palace." She stood and walked to her horse, not once looking back at the prince as he rode behind her.

Once at the palace, she gave a quick farewell and went to her room, finding Sesshomaru waiting and ready to scold her but she quickly knelt and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his furry forehead.

"Rin… what's wrong?" He grunted as she released him. "Why can I smell that human on you?"

"Sesshomaru, please…."

"What is it?"

She paused, staring at him then smiled. "I will always be yours my lord. No matter what."

Her words left a confused look in his eyes but the dog nodded and returned his head to her shoulder so Rin could hold him a little more. Deep in his mind, the cursed demon felt like screaming. For the first time in a very long time, he wanted to be a man.

~#~

Kohaku returned to his own land just a few days after Rin met him at the boarder since she couldn't look at him and people were beginning to ask what had made the feather Prince and Princess suddenly hated each other.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't mind. He had managed to coax what had happened out of Rin and now he held an even tighter resentment to the prince now that he had dared to touch Rin.

The prince stayed away for three whole months after that and when he did return, he took Rin to the palace garden and apologised. It had been going well until Sesshomaru had found them and went on to shout at him, screaming that the prince should never have acted the way he did and threatening that if he ever did again, Sesshomaru would rip his throat out.

At this, Kohaku stepped away from Rin, placing her behind him. "And who are you to speak in such a way!"

"I am Rin's guardian! I will not allow some little brat like you to harm her in any way!"

"Harm her!" Kohaku laughed, reaching back and taking Rin's arm. "I would never harm her! I… I love her!"

This caused the dog to flinch. "What?"

"I love Rin! I never meant to hurt her that day. I just… couldn't control myself."

Sesshomaru huffed. "A prince should know better."

"A man in love does not. She cannot stay in your shadow and control forever!" He frowned and swallowed. "She is to become queen of the Palervale! You are just some sad old nurse maid."

Rin suddenly stepped forward. "That's enough! Both of you!" She stared between the two, shifting to keep her eyes on them both. Then she huffed. "I am going for a ride. And neither of you had follow me!" She walked calmly and slowly away from the two who then parted on their own ways, Sesshomaru into the palace while Kohaku carried on with his walk in the gardens.

The dog went on to prowl in the palace, his head down as he tried to think. As deep as he would hate to admit it, the prince **had** said something that bothered him.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked up from his mindless wanderings suddenly to see the king was emerging from a room. "Your highness?"

"I'm glad I ran into you. I have been wanting to speak to you for a while now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I want to talk to you Rin."

"What about her?"

The king smiled and walked away into a room, the abnormal silver dog following. Inside the small room, the king looked at a map. "For such a long time Ostview and Palervale have had a neutral agreement. That in our times of need, we help each other. But between the lands, is a country all of its own. The forest." He placed a hand on the large grey area of the map. "When I accepted who you were… an agreement was made that the forest was yours. No one will ever hold claim over it. The ancient forest will forever belong to you." He turned and looked at the very confused looking dog. "I never told you before… as it was going to be a thank you for your kindness and looking after her. As a thanks for your years of service and protection of my Rin, my dearest daughter, the next ruler of this land." He moved to look out the window. "The ancient forest is yours. By law and by right."

The dog bowed his head a little, out of respect but also to play his part. "I am grateful but… why are you telling me this?"

"Because… Lord Sesshomaru… come the next full moon, Rin will no longer be in your charge."

"What?"

"His highness, Prince Kohaku has asked me to give him Rin's hand in marriage." He gave a sad smile. "And I agreed. Rin is more than old enough to take a husband and this land will need a King. I believe Kohaku will be a fair ruler and a great husband."

Sesshomaru frowned, lowering his head. "I see."

"The engagement is to be announced next week, at the masked ball. After that point, Rin will be Kohaku's charge."

The demon closed his eyes. "If that is… how it must be. If you will pardon me." He turned and left, walking to Rin's room and looking over it all before sitting by the window and looking out at his old home.

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters out to you. 1 - I have too many plots in my head at the same time. 2 - I just haven't had the commitment. 3 - I AM SO F***** BUSY WITH MY UNI WORK! **

**So please, be kind and I'm sorry if it's not to my normal standard of work. Don't forget to review and wait for the next one. **

**P.S. I'm hoping to wrap 'Too Much Trouble' up in the next chapter since people aren't fond of my OC. **


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks had passed since Sesshomaru discovered the king's plans to unite the kingdoms in Rin and Kohaku's marriage and since then everyone had noticed the change in the dog. He no longer snapped at the princess when she was late or did something unbecoming. He no longer asked her questions and didn't follow her around as much. He would part from her, give her space and would be seen returning to his forest.

It was as if he no longer cared about her.

Rin tried to talk to him, to find out what was wrong with him but he wouldn't tell her anything and had taken to sleeping on the floor, instead of by her side as he normally did.

It was breaking her heart to be so far away from him now.

The weeks passed painfully slowly until the masked ball arrived and the palace was filled with music and light, people laughing and dancing at the party, everyone wearing beautiful masks to hide their face. Each mask and outfit was themed around an animal to reflect the person behind it and two of the most beautiful masks were worn by two special people, the Prince and Princess of Feathers. As their names suggested, the two wore outfits that made them appear like birds, the princess with a skirt covered with hundreds of different feathers while some more created wings down her bodice.

The prince on the other hand wore a fine black tunic with feathers just poking out, as if he had come from a fight with a bird.

But together, they made a fine pair.

However, the mask the princess wore hide more than just her eyes. They hid the sadness she was feeling. Lord Sesshomaru had been missing for over three days now and because of the party, she had not had time to go looking for him.

"Rin."

She turned to face the prince at her side. "Yes?"

He held out her hand towards her. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

With a nod, she took his hand and followed him away from the main party and noticed the Prince appeared to blush a little as they walked. "Umm… Rin… I… I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Kohaku?"

Away from the others, he removed his mask and fiddled with in in his hands. "I… I umm… I wanted to… to talk to you about… something." He bit his lip and looked at her. "Your father… and mine… they… well they have an agreement of… mutual aid and…."

"I'm well aware of the political position of our families." Rin cut in as she also removed her mask. "I have studied them for years."

The prince smiled. "You probably know more than I do." He grinned, messing with his feathers. "That's just one more thing I love about you. You're so diligent to your studies."

"Only because of what Sesshomaru taught me."

Kohaku flinched a little at the name as his hands strained on his mask.

Rin reached out for his hand and took it calmly. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

They stood for a while, Rin just holding his hand while Kohaku stared at his mask. "Rin…." He said at last. "I… I love you. And… and your father has… has given me permission… to… to marry you."

The princess blinked once then let go and stepped back. "I see."

"Aren't you happy?" He asked turning to her. "Please, princess… don't you… want to?"

Her eyes closed slowly as she thought. "I have little choice." She looked up and smiled sadly before replacing her mask and returning to the party. Her eyes were cold as she pulled herself back from the world.

She tried, with all her might, to keep herself from crying but she was filled with sadness. Kohaku was a wonderful man but she saw him as little more than a brother or a comfort. However, from the moment she saw him, all those years ago, she knew her fate had been sealed to him.

But she had been sealed to Sesshomaru for far longer. She loved him, even if he didn't love her.

"Princess."

She blinked at the voice, turning to see who had stood beside her. A man, tall and dressed in a beautiful, crisp white shirt and black pants stood before her, bowing to hold out his hand to her. He looked up and she saw his mask, a blank white mask that curved around his mouth. Unlike those around him, he looked simple and human but with more regal nature than the king himself.

The mask he wore had holes for the eyes and the princess felt a tear fall at the sight of them.

"Sesshomaru."

The demon lord nodded as he stood and took her hand in his. "Come." He ordered in his normal cold voice, pulling her to the dance and placing his hand on her shoulder. For a moment he just towered over her but then began to sway and dance.

The mask she wore wasn't enough to hide the tears as they slide down her face. She dropped her head so it rested on his chest, ignoring anyone around them.

"You knew… didn't you?" She whispered as she looked up at his mask.

He nodded. "Yes."

"That's why you have spent less time with me? You were preparing me for this?"

The dog said nothing, stopping their dance and looking down on her. Soon he took her hand and walked her out of the ball room to a corridor where he reached up and removed his mask. The marks on his face were still there, showing him as no normal human. Staring at the woman, he reached over and took her mask away, revealing the puffy red eyes underneath.

They stared, almost eye to eye for a moment then Rin sniffed and leant over, arms wrapping around his waist in sadness. The demon closed his eyes but did not touch her, just stood and allowed her to cry. "Rin…." He said at last. "This is the last time you will see me. I am returning to the forest and shall never return."

"Why?" She sobbed, looking up at him. "Why leave me?"

"Because we cannot be. And I can no see you become Kohaku's."

"But I don't love him! I love you!"

His eyes opened. "And I you. But I cannot condemn you to a life of waiting." His hand reached out for hers, holding it gently by the wrist before placing something cold into her palm. Bowing, he kissed the top of her hand before letting go and turning away. He walked towards the palace doors, open to allow the moonlight in.

There, he stopped and looked back at her, breaking into tears. His head dropped away from the sight. "I am sorry Rin."

Crying, she watched as his body glowed a little and he shrank down to his other form and, with a glance back to her, he turned and ran off, just as the sound of cheering and clapping came from the ballroom as the king announced his daughter's marriage.

Out, alone in the hallway, Rin opened her palm to see what had been left and almost felt her heart burst at the sight of the necklace she had given the dog years ago. It felt like the physical weight of their life together, their shared adventures, teachings and love sat in the middle of her hand.

Tears fell down her cheeks once more as she clutched it tightly to her heart.

**A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! I am back to finish Ancient Lord! So don't forget to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

The room was so dark and empty, with only the princess standing in it and no one else. The candles were out and the princess stood in the moonlight, staring at the dress before her.

A simple white gown; cut to just drape around her and covered with the most beautiful gems and embroidery she had ever seen. The work was incredible and it was breath taking but as she ran a finger over the soft fabric, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Her eyes moved to look at the bedside table, looking at the necklace that lay perfectly flat on the surface. Her mind, her sadness and love wavered for a moment as she touched it softly and she smiled to herself.

Rin looked slowly over her room then placed a letter on her bed and turned for the door, leaving in the middle of the night. Avoiding detection was easy, she knew where everyone was and the routes of the guards so she made her way to the stables and saddled her horse in the darkness and climbed onto his back, trotting out to a gate and looking out of the darkness to the ancient forest. "Ya!" She yelled, sending the horse into a gallop.

It wasn't long before she was surrounded by the trees, heading down the path towards Ostview but just before dawn, she sat up in the saddle, inspecting the world around her with a trained eye before leaving the path and heading deeper.

She didn't fear this place as others did; she had grown up around it with Sesshomaru as her guild. She knew it and it welcomed her back. The deeper she went, the wilder it became and the harder it came for the horse to travel but she looked over it carefully. Making her mind up, she climbed down horse and patting his neck, continuing on foot. She made not a sound, just walking with her hand touching the trees to guild her in the morning light.

The world was silent, the birds still asleep in their roosts and the animals still asleep. Peaceful, Rin carried on but stopped suddenly when she heard something rustle. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered, hearing the sound behind her.

The bushes shifted a little before a shape appeared; short to the ground and growling. But this wasn't the demon she was looking for. Instead, it was a normal, cold, killer, a blood hungry wolf.

It growled at her, prowling forward, closer, forcing the princess to back up away from it.

Rin stared at it for a moment, fearing the worse but then she smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing her body. _If this is my fate. _She thought and waited.

The wolf snapped a little but the princess showed no change, just standing and waiting for her end.

In one quick move, the wolf leapt into the air, ready to strike but it was tackled to the ground by a creature much bigger than itself. The wolf rolled over itself to the side but soon ran off into the trees, tail between its legs.

The other beast huffed before looking to the human as she stared at him. "Rin."

She smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru." Slowly she knelt to her feet and lowered her head. "I… I had to see you again."

The demon growled but could not deny he was glad to see her, walking over to her and placing his head on her shoulder. For a moment they just embraced but then the dog stepped back. "Leave." He turned to leave her behind but the princess stood quickly.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"You are to marry. Today."

"I'm not going to marry a man I do not love."

"You cannot stay here!" Sesshomaru growled.

But Rin shook her head. "I'm not going back. I'm staying here. With you."

They stared into each other for a moment, eyes locked but then the dog sighed and dropped his gaze. "Follow me."

Rin didn't speak as she walked after him, following his step into the forest until they came to a familiar sight. She smiled madly at it. "I remember this." She said as she walked into the cave, ducking down to enter it. "This was where we met."

"It is." Sesshomaru said, sitting down by the fire pit.

Rin sat beside him and leaning herself against him. "Sesshomaru, I'm not going back."

The demon lowered himself to the ground with a sad look, his tail curling to her side. "I cannot give you what you want."

"I have you. That's all I want."

"So be it."

Feeling his consent, Rin placed her head on his side and closed her eyes, smiling as his tail touched the top of her arm.

After having a quick nap, the pair left the cave and searched for firewood and food, collecting enough to last several days.

As the sky grew darker, Sesshomaru took the woman up a large hill that granted a view of Palervale and with the sun setting behind it, it was a beautiful sight. They sat in silence until Rin sighed. "I'm not going back." She repeated again, looking at the noble beast beside her. "I'm not."

"Rin, I love you, I have for a very long time. But if you join me here in the forest… you will have nothing."

"I have you."

"And what good am I like this!" He snapped, looking down at his paws. "The number of times I have wished… wanted to be myself so I could hold you… not as a dog but as a man. Could you honestly love me for ever like this! We could only be together once a year!"

"We would be together all the time Sesshomaru. I don't need you to be a man… I need you to be the person I love."

He stared at her for a moment then looked at the dusk sky. "I could change… tonight if you want."

"What do you want?"

Sesshomaru went still until he replied. "I want to hold you. I want to hold you in my arms as we watch the sun set together. I want to show you my whole world as I hold your hand. I want… you."

Rin gave a soft sad smile as she reached out and held his paw in her hand. "I'm yours."

The dog turned to look at her, her face lit by the dying sun, her eyes sparkling with tears and love. She was so beautiful. He smiled and leant towards her, placing his mussel to her forehead. Her eyes closed as she felt the tender feel of his kiss as his snout began to shrink and became smoother.

A hand touched her cheek and she opened her eyes to see the demon before her. He gave her a smile then nodded leaning forward to kiss her, his lips softly touching hers before leaning back. They looked at each other then he sighed, leaning over to kiss her again, taking firm hold of both shoulders and pushing her slowly down to the grass and rocks.

Rin's nails dug a little into his shoulder as he began, holding him tight as she tried not to cry. She could feel his tail as it softly wrapped around her back and cushioned her but it didn't stop it hurting. But unafraid, she still loved him and whispered his name over and over as they sealed their love. The demon panted as he finished and leant off her, looking down at her fail yet still so beautiful body.

His love was asleep, her body and mind to exhausted to stay with him but he smiled in the moon's light and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to his chest and feeling the heat from her.

"My little Rin." He whispered as his long white tail pulled her tighter and covered them both. His hands ran back in her hair, remembering the times before he would do the same and smiled. He wanted to stay with her like this, holding her tight. But he couldn't. Come morning, she would have nothing but a dog as companion.

He squeezed her tighter in fear his curse would come again and take him too soon. He wanted every second of night to stand still and let him have his love and mate a little longer.

The dream world he wanted and created around himself was filled with laughter and adventure, as the two of them roamed the forest together, climbing trees and hunting together.

He squeezed her tight and buried himself in his wish, not wanting to see the sun rise if he could not see it with her.

* * *

**A/N: Final chapter coming up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Opening his eyes in a snap, Sesshomaru blinked and looked around himself. His mind span with sudden power and feelings he had long since forgotten. He looked down at his hand and could tell he was strong and powerful once more. He grinned to himself and ran off into the forest at the peak of his skill, jumping over trees and rocks, terrifying the animals in his way. He huffed as he stood by the edge of a vast lake, kneeling to take a drink, looking at the forest around him.

As he finished his drink and wiped his mouth, something caught his eye and looked up across the lake to see a figure standing on the other bank. She smiled at him and gave a little wave.

The demon smiled as he nodded to her across the lake and began to walk around the water to her side. His Rin moved to sit on a rock near her and watched as he came over to her, her eyes glued to him.

As Sesshomaru thought over the things he would show her, a figure stepped out from the trees and stood in his path. The demon stopped in his step and growled. "What are you doing here wizard!" He lifted his hand as he prepared to fight. "You are dead!"

The old man with a long white beard gave him a toothy grin before lifting his staff towards the demon. He said nothing but the staff began to glow until a blast of cold white magic left it, heading for the demon but he jumped away and kept his distance before it could do any damage. Furious that the wizard still plagued him, Sesshomaru lashed out with an attack of his own but as his claws cut into the wizard, he shifted out of existence only to reappear behind him, letting out another blast of magic.

The fight carried on the same way with Sesshomaru jumping to avoid the blasts and trying to get back at him but every time he got close, the wizard vanished and reappeared somewhere else. "Stop mocking me, you fool!"

Finally the wizard lowered his staff. "You have not changed demon. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

Sesshomaru growled at him but then the words sank in and he turned to see Rin, still sat where she had been, smiling at him. He took a step towards her but a blast near his foot stopped him. "I am your opponent! Stand and fight."

"No." He said, taking another step towards Rin.

The wizard laughed. "Ah, I see. Well then…." He turned his staff towards Rin and let out another blast of magic that sped across the water and struck her in the chest.

She screamed and fell where she was while Sesshomaru yelled her name and ran over to her but was stopped by another blast. "Stand and fight demon!"

Growling, Sesshomaru ran for him. "How dare you harm her!" He looked over to Rin as he saw her move and sit slowly up from where she'd fallen.

Relieved, he began once more to walk over to her but the wizard appeared before him, blocking his path once more. "I am your opponent. Stand and fight."

He stared at the creature for a moment then sighed. "No." He said, walking forward, stepping through the wizard to walk towards Rin. "Some things are not worth fighting."

The wizard frowned as he stepped over to the woman, kneeling to help her up and embrace her. "You would give up fighting me… for her? You would choose her? Over your vengeance?"

"I would choose her over my life." He whispered to the woman in his arms, closing his eyes as the two of them embraced.

"Then so be it." The wizard said as he lifted his staff and shot Sesshomaru in the back.

~#~

The demon gasped loud and sharp as he felt a wave crash over him and opened his eyes to find himself back in the forest with Rin asleep in his arms. He smiled at her, reaching out and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She groaned and shifted to open her eyes, looking at him with a smile. "Morning."

The demon smiled back. "Good morning."

But his smile vanished as he realised what he had just said and looked up at the sky. Blue. Pushing himself up, he stared at his hands and saw them as they had been. Human. Fingers and nails and thumbs. Carefully he lifted his hand up to his face and ran his hand over his skin.

Then he turned to look at the woman lying beside him, curling herself up in his tail. He grinned before leaning over and began nibbling on her ear. "Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"Rin, look at me."

She did, blinking in her sleepy haze. "Yes?"

"Rin… its past dawn… and look at me."

She took a few blinks to realise what she was seeing then smiled, reaching up to touch his face. He closed his eyes at her touch and leant into her hand. "You're… you're still…."

The demon smiled as he opened his eyes. "I'm free. The curse… it's lifted."

The princess laughed as she leapt up into his arms and kissed him. She could feel him smile and chuckle at her eagerness but held her equally as tight, biting at her lips in his haste, claws digging a little into her skin as he did.

Finishing his kiss, he pushed her back and pulled her up to her feet. "Follow me." He said, still holding her hand as he pulled her away from the hill they had spent the night.

Rin staggered a little to keep up but he just lifted her up into his arms and carried her. Nearly flying, he carried her in his arms, running thought the forest to the far other side and climbing up another, far greater mountain until they were almost equal with the clouds. Placed her gently on the ground, Rin gasped in amazement as she looked down the forest and over the two countries on either side. She laughed a little but then the clouds came to obscure the view and she looked to the man at her side. "Where… where are we?"

The demon turned to her and grabbed her face in both hands as he pressed his lips to her. "Home." He whispered as they parted and lifted her up into the clouds.

~#~

Over the years since the princess of Palervale had disappeared , people who got lost in the ancient forest would sometimes remerge with talk of a large female dog with brown eyes and midnight black fur who would speak to them and ask questions of Ostview and Palervale while leading the lost to the path before heading back alone.

The dog never told her name but was very softly spoken and kind, leading anyone who got lost back to the path or across the forest. Eventually, talk of this creature met the adopted Prince of Palervale who one day went deep into the forest alone, calling out a name.

For three days he searched across the forest, calling out the name to try and find this dog. On the third day, as the sun began to set; he saw them. Two great dogs, one as silver as the moon while the other as black as the night. They stood just across from him, stone still and silent, staring at him.

Recognising the silver one, Kohaku worked out who the black one was, taking a step towards her. She turned a little more to face him and smiled but before he could get too close, she turned the other way and ran off with the silver one.

"No! Wait! Rin!" He yelled, running after them but stopped as he stood on the rock they had been on. Lying there on the rock was a long beautiful white feather. He stared at it as he picked it up and sighed. "I understand Rin." He whispered, closing his hand around it. "Be happy."

He sighed, holding it tighter and turned to leave the forest while just further away, a woman in a long silver dress peered around a tree too look at him. "Goodbye Kohaku." She sighed.

"Rin." Called the lord as he changed to his human side behind her. "What's wrong?"

Rin let out a sigh before wrapping her arms around him. "Nothing."

"Then let's go home, the little ones will be hungry."

She nodded and changed her form to a dog, running swiftly though the forest back to the mountain top and up into the palace hiding in the clouds.

"Mommy!" Three hungry voices called.

**The End**

**(Finally)**

**A/N: I would like to thank Sesshomaru'sFlute101 for helping me get this story back on track and bring it to a suitable end. And boy am I glad it's over! Anyway, don't forget to review!**


End file.
